Chroniques des nuits du Fof
by Saad Maia
Summary: Écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof (forum francophone de ffnet), ce recueil concentre tous les O.S. écrits à compter de la 77ème nuit. L'idée est simple: une nuit par mois, un mot, 60 minutes pour écrire, et on recommence. Plus de détails à l'intérieur. Dans ce recueil on trouve un peu tous les fandoms et tous les personnages, selon les thèmes.
1. Le cadavre d'anniversaire

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un petit recueil d'OS sur divers fandoms écrits dans le cadre de la soixante dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FOF ( forum francophone). Le principe est simple: une nuit, un thème par heure, 60 minutes pour produire un OS. Si ça vous tente, venez nous rejoindre! (le lien du Fof est dans mes favoris).

Je vous laisse découvrir la première perle de 21h.

* * *

 **Thème:** Elémentaire

 **Fandom:** Sherlock (la série)

 **Contexte:** Quelque part après la saison 3 de la série, après le mariage de John et Mary et les révélations des épisodes suivants. Sherlock est perplexe. Cette enquête n'est pas comme les autres. Savoir qui a déplacé le corps, c'est une évidence - comment pourrait-il en être autrement? - mais quant à savoir qui est le meurtrier, c'est une autre histoire! [Humor]

* * *

 **Le cadavre d'anniversaire**

Un léger bip se fit entendre, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Tiens, Mr Watson doit essayer de vous joindre... fit Mme Hudson en déposant son plateau sur une pile de livre.

Sherlock ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Elle lui tendit tout de même une tasse de thé, tout en maintenant le plateau qui menaçait de tomber. Du coin de l'œil, elle continua de regarder le voyant lumineux sur le téléphone portable de son locataire d'un air perplexe.

\- Mr Sherlock ? Je crois que quelqu'un essaye de vous joindre...

\- Taisez-vous, Madame Hudson, je dois me concentrer.

Le ton était sec, la vielle dame se ferma aussitôt, repris son plateau et quitta la chambre, un air vexé imprimé sur le visage.

« Non mais quel goujat ! » se dit-elle, en descendant les escaliers. Certes, il était mort, et revenu à la vie, et elle remerciait le ciel pour ce miracle chaque jour que Dieu faisait, mais enfin, elle se disait parfois qu'aussi intelligent qu'il puisse être, il ne méritait pas tous les sacrifices que l'on faisait pour lui.

De son côté, Sherlock était tendu, perdu dans les méandres de son palais mental.

Le cadavre avait été découvert à minuit cinq minutes et trois secondes, la nuit précédente. Le lieutenant Lestrade, cet homme incapable, avait aussitôt fait appel à luit. La nuit était noire, il faisait chaud, en cette soirée d'août, et les clochards étaient de sortie. Mais aucun membre de son réseau n'avait rien pu lui donner.

Et ça ne collait pas, ça ne collait définitivement pas, comme n'avait eu de cesse de le lui répéter Watson.

Le défunt avait été un homme d'action, les cals sur ses mains, et notamment cette petite crevasse au niveau de l'index droit le lui avait appris. Un droitier habitué à manier une arme à feu, probablement un calibre 37. Il ne tenait donc pas à se faire remarquer. Et c'était une arme à feu de ce même calibre qui l'avait tué. Suicide ? Très peu probable. L'homme était beau, selon les critères de la société occidentale actuelle. La petite quarantaine, des cheveux poivres et sels bien coupés, un corps tout en muscle qui ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps derrière un bureau. Ses vêtements étaient somme toute assez banals, mais bien coupé. Il avait les moyens et la volonté de prendre soin de lui, tout en se fondant dans la masse. Pas vraiment le profil d'un dépressif ou d'un exclu de la société...

Et ce cadavre n'avait pas de nom. Aucun papier sur lui, encore une incohérence. Aucune identité connue, et surtout aucun homme lui ressemblant n'avait été porté disparu ces dernières semaines.

La visite que Sherlock avait effectué le matin même à Molly Hooper ne lui en avait pas révélé beaucoup plus. La jeune femme l'avait une fois de plus dévisagé de cet air insistant qu'elle prenait toujours en sa compagnie, tout en pensant être discrète. Comme si cet éternel détail pouvait lui échapper. Elle avait à peu près autant de chance de parvenir à lui dissimuler ses pensées que lui de se découvrir un jour un cœur.

Bien sûr, cette réflexion était un mensonge. Il savait, en son fort intérieur, bien caché derrière un bonne couche de déni et de mauvaise foi, qu'il aimait Watson, parfois trop peut-être. Et Mme Hudson aussi, à l'occasion. Et puis il y avait eu La Femme. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

Pour le moment, il y avait cet homme, dont le corps avait été déplacé. Bien sûr, il savait qui, et surtout pourquoi, c'était d'une telle évidence, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un demeuré, quand même. Mais l'identité du meurtrier, elle, le dérangeait toujours.

Sherlock se leva et avisa le voyant qui clignotait, sur son portable. Ce devait être l'heure. Aussitôt, sans chercher à ouvrir le mail, il enfila son par-dessus noir, son écharpe rouge, et sortit de 221 B Baker Street. Il savait où il devait se rendre. Celui ou ceux qui avaient bougé le corps de l'homme devait s'être rejoint, maintenant. Il héla un taxi.

Le voiture noire s'arrêta. Comme d'habitude, il se fit la réflexion que ces véhicules n'avaient vraiment rien à envier à leurs cousins corbillards. Puis il indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur. Aussitôt, le taxi s'engouffra dans les rues de Londres, se dirigeant à une allure modérée vers les quartiers Est de la ville.

A l'intérieur, le chauffeur d'origine indienne jetait des regards perplexes à son étrange passager. Les yeux fixés droit devant lui, le visage blafard semblait fait de cire.

\- Vous êtes dans les affaires ? tenta l'homme à la peau mate.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, à peine un regard peu amène jeté à travers le rétroviseur central de la voiture.

Puis soudain, les yeux de Sherlock semblèrent briller d'une lueur incertaine, l'espace d'un instant. Il avait perçu une dépêche, sur un panneau, au bord de la route. « Le sordide secret du ministère de la défense » titrait l'Express. Evidemment. Un sourire paresseux s'étala sur son visage et il se laissa aller contre le dossier de cuir du siège de la voiture.

Après plusieurs minutes, le taxi s'arrêta sur le bord de la route.

\- Ca vous fera 15£ pour la course. fit le chauffeur.

Sherlock lui glissa un billet de 50£ entre les doigts et ajouta :

\- Gardez la monnaie, aujourd'hui est mon jour de bonté.

Puis Sherlock s'extirpa de la voiture et, d'un pas alerte, s'en fut à travers les ruelles du quartier mal famé où le taxi venait de le déposer. Au détour d'une rue à peine suffisamment grande pour qu'un voiture et une moto puisse se croiser, Sherlock s'arrêta devant un portail en tôle. D'un geste vif, il se saisit du cadenas, et tourna les crans pour afficher une date. Puis il poussa la porte et entra dans l'entrepôt plongé dans l'ombre.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir, je suis là ! fit-il d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, un Dr Watson, une Mary Watson un lieutenant Lestrade et une Mme Hudson déconfite sortirent de l'ombre. Seule Molly affichait un sourire.

\- Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi, lui glissa-t-elle, en le rejoignant. Joyeux anniversaire !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. Skerlock ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce geste était – encore une fois- déplacé.

Puis ce fut au tour de Watson de s'approcher, son air déconfit toujours collé sur le visage.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Tu ne m'a même pas laissé t'apporter d'indices !

-Comme si je pouvais en avoir besoin. Tu m'as confondu avec Lestrade, mon ami. Rien que le fait que vous ayez choisi ce jour parmis tout les autres pour me faire cette farce ridicule était en soi une évidence. Et puis ta veste était pleine de poussière grise, hier soir. La même poussière que j'ai retrouvé sur la manche de Lestrade. Ce n'est pas à son club de bridge, que l'on se tache de cette manière. Ca sentait juste la ferraille. Et, oh ! mystère !, c'est justement dans ce quartier de Londres que se trouvent les stocks de l'usine de sidérurgie.

\- Je vous avait dit, que ça ne marcherait pas, le coupa Mary, un peu déçue. Cette idée de faire un anniversaire surprise dans un entrepôt était vraiment mauvaise. Je me demande qui t'as soufflé ça, John.

\- Mycroft, en fait, répondit Sherlock à la place du Dr Watson. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, en effet. Je me suis dit que, cette fois, si je l'écoutait, nous aurions au moins une chance de te surprendre...

\- Et tu t'es encore fait avoir. Si Mycroft a voulu que vous me surpreniez ici, c'est avant tout pour me donner un indice. Je parierait même que c'est lui, qui est venu choisir mon cadavre d'anniversaire à la morgue.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Molly, soudain contrite, c'est lui qui m'a dit lequel prendre.

\- Et pour cause, cet homme est mort ici. Dit moi, mon cher frère, continua Sherlock en haussant la voix comme s'il s'adressait aux murs, est-ce une nouvelle habitude que de refiler tes mauvais dossiers à ton si estimé petit frère ?

Mycroft apparu soudain à la porte de l'entrepôt.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien une solution de secours, au cas où tu ne trouvais pas la réponse tout seul. Tu comprends, je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer aux détectives ouvertement, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

\- En effet, chacun choisi sa prison... En tout cas, la prochaine fois que tu voudras que j'élucide la mort d'un de tes hommes, choisi moi une destination plus exotique, je connais les bas quartiers de Londres comme ma poche. Ton homme s'appelle Jim Roggers, c'est un agent de terrain depuis vingt ans, et il a été tué par l'un des tiens, parce qu'il a décidé de vous doubler en vendant des informations à la presse. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu se payer ses vêtements chics. C'est Thomas Harrison qui l'a tué, le seul gaucher qui travaillait régulièrement avec lui. Et au passage, ta secrétaire fait trainer des dossiers.

En face de lui, Watson le regardait perdu.

-Elémentaire, mon cher Watson, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.


	2. Tu me prends pour un bouffon!

Hello!

Je continue donc cette nuit avec le deuxième thème, et je retourne aux sources. Un petit Harry Potter pour le côté routinier . Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lors des nuits, c'est toujours Ron qui m'inspire le plus. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Thème:** Bouffon

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Contexte:** Tome IV. Lors du bal de Noël, après le refus d'Hermione, Ron se fait accompagné par Lavande. Il ne s'attend pas du tout à retrouver son amie au bras de Victor Krum. Petit point de vue introspectif de cette soirée mémorable.

* * *

 **Tu me prends vraiment pour un bouffon!**

Ron n'en revenait pas. Cette fille, non, cette femme devant lui, était Hermione ? c'était impossible. Il sentit sa mâchoire de décrocher et heurter le sol avec fracas.

La Hermione qu'il connaissait était petite, pâle d'avoir passé trop d'heures à la bibliothèque. Elle était tellement naturelle qu'elle en paraissait négligée avec ses cheveux en bataille et son air toujours pressé. Tandis que la fille qui se tenait devant lui, au bras de Victor Krum, se tenait droite, fière, dans sa robe bleu pastel. Elle avait de beaux cheveux lisses qui ruisselaient en cascade dans son dos, un sourire charmeur et un maquillage discrets mais efficace qui la faisait ressembler à une gravure de mode.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine pour redescendre plus bas, bien en dessous de son estomac. Puis il sentit la main de sa cavalière bouger le long de son bras. Lavande Brown resserrait ses doigts autour de son poignet.

\- Je le crois pas, laissa-t-elle échapper. J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle viendrait, et encore moins avec lui !

Son murmure était emprunt de jalousie, et même en n'étant pas un expert en fille, Ron le sentait aisément. Et de réaliser ça lui fit mal. Ce soir, deux femmes de son entourage étaient en train de lui préférer Victor Krum. D'un geste sec, il entraina sa cavalière et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle.

Le diné fut un enfer. Il se sentait désespérément seul, avec Dean à sa droite, Lavande a sa gauche, et Neville en face de lui qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de sa sœur. Au loin, à la table des Champions, il voyait Harry dévisager amèrement Cho Chang et Cedric Diggory filer le parfait amour, tandis que Hermione et Krum ne cessaient de se sourir. Seule Parvati Patil semblait aussi désespérée que lui, le regard fixé sur son assiette.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu surréaliste ? Je croyais qu'elle détestait les joueurs de Quidditch... lui glissa soudain Lavande.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Elle l'a dit a Parvati, l'autre fois, quand on parlait de ... heu... de Krum, en fait.

Ron ne répondit rien, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir du nombre incalculable de fois où Hermione leur avait parlé de Krum comme d'un benêt juste bon à tenir sur un balais, alors que lui l'idolâtrait. Elle s'était bien fichue de lui, quant même. D'eux tous. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Ron se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Lavande cherchait désespérément à le faire danser, il avisa Hermione qui tentait de venir vers eux, Harry et Parvati sur ses tallons.

\- Alors, comment se passe votre soirée ? Pour moi elle est parfaite. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais Victor est passionnant !

\- Ah oui ? alors où est-il, Vicky ? ne pu s'empêcher de répondre amèrement Ron.

\- Il est partit chercher nos boissons ! Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Ron. le reprit la jeune fille.

D'un geste las, elle se laissa glisser sur un chaise et commença a masser ses chevilles endolories par la danse.

\- Et toi Harry, tu ne dis rien ? dit-elle à l'adresse du garçon brun qui s'était effondré à côté d'elle.

\- Cette soirée est lamentable, lui répondit Harry à voix basse, tandis que Parvati s'éloignait pour échanger un commérage avec Lavande. Elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre que je ne sais pas danser.

-Et c'est la vérité ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

\- Oui, mais elle n'est pas obligée de le dire...

\- Enfin, tu aurais pu me demander, je vous aurais appris, à tout les deux.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu es une experte en danse maintenant ? C'est Vicky qui t'as appris, ne pus s'empêcher de répondre Ron, laissant sortir l'énervement qui l'habitait.

Aussitôt, il regretta ses paroles, et l'air choqué d'Hermione le fit se sentir tout petit.

\- Ron ?

\- Tu as perdue la tête ou quoi ? Venir avec lui ! C'est notre ennemi ! Je suis sur qu'il passe son temps à te demander des informations sur Harry, et sur ce qu'il sait des épreuves.

\- Quoi ? mais pas du tout ! Il ne me parle même pas de vous ! Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui parce que lui, il s'intéresse à moi ! Lui au moins, il a s'est rendu compte que j'étais une fille ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, il m'a avoué qu'il ne venait à la bibliothèque que dans le but de m'adresser la parole, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire avant le bal !

\- C'est cela, prend nous pour des bouffons ! Si tu es trop aveugle pour voir qu'il te manipule, c'est que tu n'es pas une sorcière si maligne que çà ! Tu es comme toutes les autres, tu tombes en pamoison devant le premier joueur de Quidditch venu !

\- Ronald Weasley ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu me connais quand même suffisamment pour savoir que je ne m'intéresse pas aux gens parce qu'ils jouent au Quidditch ! Et rappelle moi qui dors avec une figurine de Victor Krum sous son lit !

Aussitôt, Hermione se leva et disparu, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Attends, Hermione... fit piteusement Ron.

Mais c'était trop tard, et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à revenir sur ses propos, désormais. Mais d'un autre côté, en avait-il vraiment envie ? C'était vrai, après tout, il était évident que Krum ne pouvait s'intéresser à Hermione que pour avoir des informations sur Harry. Qui pouvait voir une fille en Hermione sinon ? C'était vrai qu'elle était particulièrement belle ce soir, mais d'habitude ? Par rapport à Lavande qui était toujours apprêtée, Hermione faisait quand même pâle figure. Alors, oui, c'était vrai qu'elle était plus naturelle, et que le côté pimpant de Lavande faisait un peu factice parfois, mais c'était ce que faisaient les filles, non ? Bien sûr, les conversations avec Hermione étaient quand même plus intéressante que les tentatives d'échanges de Lavande, qui semblaient parfois un peu superficielles. D'un autre côté, c'était deux filles très différentes, et Lavande aussi avait ses qualité, comme ... comme...

Enfin, il n'avait jamais beaucoup prêté attention à Lavande, donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir, mais cette fille valait probablement la peine qu'on tente de découvrir qui elle était vraiment. Au moins elle était fidèle aux Griffondors, elle, et à Poudlard ! Elle n'allait pas fricoter avec l'ennemi.

En son fort intérieur, Ron se fit la réflexion que si Lavande avait pu, elle aurait probablement paradé au bras de Victor Krum, à l'heure qu'il était. Et dans ce cas de figure, ç'aurait peut-être été lui qui aurait eu Hermione à son bras. Mais très vite, il enfoui cette idée, alors que la jeune fille blonde qui avait accepté de l'accompagner revenait vers lui. De ses lèvres couleur carmin, elle lui fit un sourire désarmant, et Ron se dit qu'il avait quand même un peu de chance mine de rien.

Il se fit la même réflexion, quelques heures plus tard, quand Lavande se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, dans la roseraie aménagée à l'occasion du bal de Noël dans le parc derrière le château. Alors que des lèvres pulpeuses, et rendue un peu collantes par son rouge à lèvre sorcier longue tenue , s'emparaient avidement des siennes et lui faisaient perdre son souffle, un peu malgré lui Ron se demanda si Krum expérimentait la même chose. Ou peut-être que c'était déjà fait. A cette idée, il sentit son sang se faire plus chaud dans ses veines, et il approfondit le baisé, pour sentir encore le contact de la jeune fille blonde entre ses bras, et oublier un peu plus la brune qui ne lui appartenait pas.


	3. Pour la liberté!

Tiens, j'avais oublié de faire une intro sur ce texte. Ca craint. Bref.

Troisième thème de la 77ème nuit du Fof. Vous trouverez le lien du forum dans mes favoris.

Pour ce thème, j'ai choisi un fandom qui change un peu: Albator, corsaire de l'espace, le film. Désolée pour les puristes, mais j'étais encore en maternelle quand l'anime passait sur France 3 (que tout les nostalgiques des Minikeums lèvent la main!), alors le film, c'était un brin plus facile.

* * *

 **Thème:** Flotte

 **Fandom:** Captain Harlock/Albator, corsaire de l'espace (film, 2013)

 **Contexte:** Alors que la coalition Gaia les encercle et s'apprète à détruire l'Arcadia, son capitaine, et la Terre, le lieutenant Kei se souvient... [Drama, Tragedy]

* * *

Pour la liberté!

Kei sentait son cœur battre. L'instant était venu. Celui qu'elle avait attendu tout se vie.

Depuis la première seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'immensité de l'espace, à travers la vitre d'un vaisseau cargo qui devait les emmener vers leur nouvelle demeure, elle avait sut qu'elle ne mourrait pas sur terre, ni sur n'importe quelle planète. Elle avait sut qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour cette sensation d'infini. Pour la liberté.

Elle l'avait sut, mais elle n'était encore qu'une enfant à cette époque et elle n'avait rien pu faire lorsqu'on l'avait entrainé au sol, sur cette planète ingrate à la terre rouge et noire qu'ils appelaient Aldebaran. Elle avait travaillé aux mines, comme ses parents, et tout les jours, elle voyait des vaisseaux cargo amener de nouvelles recrues, et repartir avec leurs soutes pleines de minerai.

Mais toujours sans elle.

Les journées s'étaient faites longues, harassantes même, mais elles n'avaient fait que renforcer sa détermination. Un jour, elle entrerait au service de la coalition Gaia, et elle voyagerai dans l'espace .

Pourtant, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Elle était devenue une hors la loi. Et comme eux tous, elle n'en parlais jamais. Ce qu'ils avaient fait avant, ce pourquoi ils avaient dû quitter les sentiers battus était secret, et n'appartenait qu'à eux. Elle l'avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais de temps à autre, comme maintenant, elle y repensait. Parce que ce serait peut être la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait y repenser, probablement.

Elle revit la silhouette de ce contremaître se détacher, toute d'ombre et de fumée, dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Il était grand, noir de peau, et sa voix, sa voix résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Les ordres qu'il lançait, et les coups qu'il donnait, sur son dos et celui de sa mère, enceinte. Le dernier coups qu'il lui avait donné, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule en hurlant, tenant son ventre entre ses bras déjà rougit du sang de son petit frère qui lui, ne verrait jamais l'immensité du ciel. Ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

\- Maman ! avait –elle hurlé, avant de se précipiter au côté de sa mère.

Elle avait alors vu son père, cet homme si maître de lui d'habitude, se diriger vers le contremaitre en hurlant. Il avait voulu le frapper, lui faire mal, comme lui leur faisait du mal, mais c'était peine perdu. Il était plus faible ,mais surtout, le travaille de la mine lui avait fait beaucoup plus de tord qu'à l'autre, face à lui, qui avait pour lui la force de la jeunesse.

Le combat était inégal, mais la volonté de son père était là, et il parvint, dans un accès de force, à faire tomber l'homme noir au sol. Pourtant, le plus jeune ne s'était pas laissé faire. Un éclat avait attiré le regard de Kei et elle avait soudain compris qu'ils ne gagneraient pas ce jour là. Pas plus qu'un autre. De sa botte, le contremaître avait sortit une lame, et il s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer dans le ventre de son père.

\- Non ! c'était-elle écriée.

Et soudain, avant même que son père n'ai esquissé un geste, presque indépendament de sa volonté, elle s'était sais d'une pierre à sa portée et l'avait abattu sur le visage de l'homme à terre.

A quinze ans à peine, la frêle jeune fille était devenue une meurtrière. Sans l'avoir vraiment voulu, sans avoir pleinement pris la mesure de son geste, elle venait de se fermer les portes de la marine interstellaire. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait rejoindre la flotte de Gaia. Jamais plus elle ne reverrai le ciel. Les assassins ne vivaient jamais assez longtemps sur Aldebaran pour revoir ne serait-ce que la couleur du ciel.

\- Kei... le soupire de sa mère, et le désespoir qu'elle devinait dans ses yeux parlait pour elle.

Son père lui saisit le bras.

\- Cours, enfui toi ! Fais en sorte qu'ils ne te retrouvent pas. Je dirai que c'est moi ! Vas-y, cour !

Kei en se l'était pas fait dire deux fois, elle s'était relevé, et elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou, remontant un à un les boyaux qui la retenait prisonnière du cœur d'Aldebaran.

Un fois à l'air libre, la jeune fille n'avait pas pour autant cessé de courir. Deux jours durant, elle avait sillonné la surface de la petit planète, en quête d'un endroit ou s'arrêter. De grotte en grotte, de bourgade en bourgade, elle avait mendier sa nourriture et un endroit où dormir. Jusqu'à ce jour, où elle avait entendu deux hommes parler, cachés derrière le mur de tôle d'un bar mal famé d'une banlieue d'Arancor, la capitale d'Aldebaran.

\- Il vient ce soir. On dit qu'il cherche du personnel.

\- Où ça ? je croyais que la flotte de Gaia le pourchassait toujours !

\- C'est le cas, mais tu sais comment il est... Il n'a pas peur d'eux. Si tu veux tout savoir, si quelqu'un doit nous ramener sur Terre, je crois bien que c'est lui.

Leurs voix s'étaient faite plus basse, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir être entendues, mais Kei n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre plus. Elle avait compris. Il s'agissait de lui, le capitaine Albator. L'homme le plus recherché de tout l'univers. Plus recherché même que le pire des assassins. Celui qui faisait fantasmer tout ceux et celles qui espéraient pouvoir un jour revenir sur la Terre. Celui dont les aventures la faisait rêver depuis toujours. Et elle sut que la seule liberté qu'elle gagnerait jamais, désormais, ce serait à ses côtés qu'elle la trouverait.

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour trouver l'Arcadia. Elle avait du sortir de la ville et traverser l'immensité désertique qui la bordait, mais soudain, surgissant de nulle part, comme à sa recherche, elle avait vu la grande silhouette noire se découper dans le ciel, et la tête de mort qui en ornais la proue ne lui avait alors pas semblé être un mauvais présage, plutôt le signe qu'elle allait pouvoir renaitre de ses cendres.

Bien sûr, elle avait été mise à l'épreuve, comme tout un chacun sur l'Arcadia, mais très vite ces hommes et ces femmes courageux étaient devenus pour elle une famille. Et surtout, surtout, elle l'avait eu lui, le capitaine Albator, à ses côtés.

Elle avait monté les échelons, grâce à Yatarran d'abord, puis à Niimé, la mystérieuse Nibelungen qui semblait être l'âme même de l'Arcadia. Un soir , alors qu'elle s'était aventurée près de la salle des machine, elle avait compris la véritable nature de la relation qui existait entre l'alien immortelle, le vaisseaux et son capitaine. Elle avait surpris le capitaine à genoux devant le réacteur, en grande discussion avec le cœur même du vaisseau, comme s'il s'était agit d'une personne à part entière. Dès lors, elle en avait conçu comme un sentiment étrange envers son capitaine. Quelque chose qui lui étreignait le cœur, quand elle y pensait trop, où qu'il se trouvait trop près. Quelque chose qui avait un goût d'interdit.

En son fort intérieur, Kei se dit qu'elle avait de la chance. Elle allait mourir avec l'homme de sa vie, auprès de sa famille, dans le vaisseau qui était devenu sa maison. Elle allait mourir librement, comme elle avait vécu. Pour des idéaux qu'elle avait choisi. Et cette pensée lui apporta un peu de sérénité, alors que la flotte de la coalition Gaia s'étendait devant elle à perte de vue, et que le canon de la coalition s'apprête à tirer, pour détruire l'Arcadia, ses occupants, et la Terre, cette Terre qu'elle était venue de si loin pour défendre. A côté d'elle, Yama s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit la main. Le geste était déplacé, mais Kei le pris pour ce qu'il était : la peur de mourir d'un petit garçon qui avait à peine vécu. Un petit garçon qui venait enfin de découvrir, en signant son arrêt de mort, qu'il aimait la vie, et surtout, la liberté.

« Dommage, se dit Kei. Il aurait pu faire un bon capitaine, un jour. »


	4. C'est pas la taille qui compte!

Et voici le dernier thème que j'ai fait lors de cette 77ème nuit du Fof. Un grand merci à mon grand rouquin d'amour personnel pour m'avoir soufflé cette idée absolument scabreuse. Comme quoi l'habit ne fait vraiment pas le moine. Au passage, on notera une redondance dans la thématique d'anniversaire, je crois que mon horloge me travaille. Si au passage vous voulez me laissé des reviews d'anniversaire, vous pouvez aussi ;)

A très bientôt, au cour de la prochaine nuit j'espère!

* * *

 **Thème :** Dimension

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Contexte:** Post tome VII, suite aux évènements que nous connaissons, les presque septième années sont invités à faire une huitième année à Poudlard. Ron surprend une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre. [Humor, Parody]

* * *

 **C'est pas la taille qui compte !**

Ron était perplexe. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il ressentait comme un malaise, autour de lui. On le regardait bizarrement, toujours pas derrière, et il lui semblait percevoir comme des murmures échangés sur son passage. Des murmures que même sa récente célébrité de Héros de Guerre ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

« Ainsi, c'est ça, que Harry ressent sans cesse ? N'empêche, je me demande bien ce qui leur arrive, à tous, ces jours-ci... »

Lorsqu'il rejoint Hermione, à la bibliothèque, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aussi, agissait différemment de d'habitude. Elle le regardait par en dessous, comme si elle cherchait à voir quelque chose à travers lui, et cette attitude le mit très vite mal à l'aise. Soudain, il n'en put plus, et il laissa tomber son livre de potion pour se retourner vers elle.

\- Mais enfin, il y en a marre à la fin ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me regarder de travers, j'ai une tâche sur le nez ou quoi ?

La jeune fille rougit d'un coup, et se cacha derrière son manuel de métamorphose en marmonnant :

-Quoi ? Non, non pas du tout ..Il n'y a rien.

Ron soupira. Décidemment, on se moquait de lui ! Il rangea rageusement ses affaires dans son sac, entassant livres, parchemins et bouteilles d'encre pêle-mêle dans une beau désordre.

\- Si c'est comme ça, je remonte au dortoir. Fais moi signe, quand tu seras prête à parler. Et si tu vois Harry, dis lui que j'aimerais lui toucher deux mots, à lui aussi. Il est drôlement distant, ces temps ci...

Puis Ron s'en fut, encore un peu énervé, et surtout totalement perdu face à l'attitude des autres autours de lui.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, le jeune homme se retrouve en bas des marches qui menaient à son dortoir. Il était encor tôt dans l'après midi, et il s'attendait à se retrouver seul, dans la tour des Griffondors. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il entendit les voix de deux personnes émaner de derrière la porte du dortoir des huitième années restée entrouverte.

\- Elle a dit qu'il avait la plus grosse. fit Dean.

\- Quoi ? Non... C'est vrai ? Comment peut-elle le savoir ? Attends... Tu veux dire, elle l'a vu pendant leurs entraînements ? demanda Neville, apparemment complètement estomaqué.

\- Ben ouais, apparemment.

\- C'est dingue, quand même. Je veux dire, on s'y attendais un peu, c'est sûr, mais d'un autre côté

\- D'un autre côté, si on se base sur le fait qu'on est supposé tous être égaux... Je veux dire, quand je l'ai entendu le dire à Marietta, j'ai quand même été choqué. Il faut dire que c'est son grand frère quand même... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle lui dévoile ça...

Le silence se fit, et Ron avala sa salive. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Qui avait dit quoi ? Sa sœur avait révélé quelque chose à Marietta, que d'autres avaient entendus. Qui le concernait. Peut-être allait-il enfin comprendre quelle était cette rumeur qui courrait dans son dos !

\- Seamus m'a dit, déjà, que c'était probablement lui qui avait la plus longue... reprit la voix de Neville.

\- Lui aussi le sait ? Mais alors, toute l'école est au courant ? demanda Dean.

De sa cachette dans le couloir, Ron avala sa salive. Mince, cette rumeur avait vraiment enflé, alors. Qu'est ce qui pouvait passionner le foules comme ça... ? Quelque chose de honteux ? De...scabreux ?

\- Mais les filles, comment peuvent-elles savoir alors ? Tu crois qu'il leur a montré ? questionna encore Neville. Ca serait trop bizarre, non ? Je veux dire, c'est un peu intime ces choses là...

\- Oui enfin, tu sais bien, c'est comme pour les baguettes, on dit bien que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, sauf qu'au final...

\- Çà c'est encore un mythe tu vois. On te dis que ce n'est pas la baguette qui fait le sorcier, mais en vrai, tu sais ce que c'est, tout le monde regarde quand même la taille. dit amèrement Neville.

\- Ouais. En plus ça plait au filles. ajouta Dean.

Depuis sa cachette, Ron sentit ses joues le chauffer. Il commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce dont il s'agissait, et savoir qu'une rumeur courrait sur lui à _ce propos là_... c'était drôlement gênant. Ron se souvint du regard des filles de l'école dans son dos, ces dernier temps. Ainsi c'était ça... Mais c'était dégoutant ! C'était vrai que la nature l'avait bien doté, on ne pouvait pas le nier, mais tout de même, faire toute une histoire de _çà_. Et puis d'abord, comment tout le monde pouvait-il être au courant ? Il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire étalage de son corps...

Et surtout Ginny, qui participait à ces rumeurs... C'était sa sœur, quand même. Elle aurait du le défendre, ou au moins essayer d'empêcher que des choses aussi intimes puisent être dites sur son compte... Rien qu'à l'idée de Ginny colportant des rumeurs sur sa virilité lui donnait envie de vomir. C'était tellement dégradant. Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils ainsi l'exposer ? Même si d'aventure l'un d'entre eux avait eu l'occasion de le voir nu en mauvaise posture, ce dont il doutait, ça n'aurait jamais du sortir du dortoir. Et dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, ça c'était de la pure diffamation, il était bien trop pudique pour que...

\- Arrêtez les gars, coupa soudain la voix d'Harry, je vous entends depuis la salle de bain. La lettre de recommandation que j'ai écrit pour Ron n'est pas plus longue que celle des autres. Enfin presque pas. Mais il faut me comprendre aussi, certes c'est mon ami, mais c'est aussi le meilleur gardien de but qu'on ait eu dans l'équipe depuis longtemps, et si des recruteurs sont séduits par son profil, je ne vois aucune raison de les empêcher de chercher à recruter Ron ! Je ne lui fait pas une fleur pour qu'il puisse plaire aux filles !

\- Mais Harry... Ginny dit qu'elle a vu le brouillon et...

\- Et c'était un brouillon, bourré de fautes et de ratures, donc plus long. Allez, arrêtez de parler de ça, il pourrait nous entendre et j'ai dit qu'on devait lui en faire la surprise. Cette lettre de recommandation pour les Canon de Chudley, ça doit être son cadeau d'anniversaire !

Ron soupira. Ce n'était que ça ! Une brusque envie de rire le saisi soudain, qu'il contint. Personne ne s'amusait à l'espionner quand il prenait sa douche ! Il se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux, et même heureux de ce que son meilleur ami avait fait pour lui. Les Canons ! Ca c'était du cadeau d'anniversaire ! Il ne lui restait plus désormais qu'à faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Guilleret, Ron reprit sa progression et poussa la porte pour entrer dans le dortoir, l'air de rien.


	5. Parce que je le vaux bien!

Ecrit pour la 79ème nuit du Fof, avec pour premier thème « couronne ».

L'inspiration n'a pas été évidente à trouver ce soir là... Mais comme à chaque fois que je sèche, j'ai repris mon vieux briscard de Ron, et j'en ai fait quelque chose de...pas très beau à regarder. Enfin, c'est à vous de juger!

Le lien vers la page du forum est dans mes favoris.

* * *

 **Thème:** Couronne

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Contexte:** Miss Witch of England. Hermione a trouvé un nouveau moyen de faire parler de la S.A.L. gros coup de pub cette fois, qui pourrais bien me ramener quelques ennuis au passage. Parce qu'évidemment, il a fallu que je me laisse entraîner la dedans...Depuis quand un Weasley, et moi qui plus est, aurait sa place dans un concours de beauté féminine ?

* * *

.

Parce que je le vaux bien!

.

.

Le fond de teint, ça colle. Mais au moins, ça ne croûte pas, comme le masque à l'argile...

Tout ça parce qu'un dieu idiot à donné des poils aux filles, et à voulu compenser en donnant des boutons aux garçons. Du moins c'est ma théorie...Sauf que là, pour le coup, je me suis fait avoir, parce que j'ai du me les épiler aussi, les poils. Maillot et aisselles comprises. J'ai cru ne jamais survivre...

Donc, le fond de teint, ça colle. Et je sens déjà que ça va se prendre dans ma barbe. Alors certes, comme l'a dit Ginny, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a rasé avant. N'empêche.

Un projecteur se braque sur moi. Aussitôt je souris, en mangeant mes joues à l'intérieur, parce que soit disant, ça affine. Mes fesses ! Qui sont d'ailleurs un peu trop serrées dans ce maillot de bain une pièce rose bonbon.

Je sens de la sueur qui dégouline le long de mon dos. Pitié, faites que ça ne se vois pas ! Ce ruinerais tout le beau travail d'Hermione ! Et le mien aussi, soit dit en passant.

D'un geste expert, devenu fluide après des semaines de travail, j'avance sur mes talons aiguilles assortis à mon maillot. Je visualise la ligne droite et je glisse. Un, deux, un, deux, déhanché. La musique des Bizzar' Sisters balance son rythme lascif à mes oreilles. D'ici trois pas, j'aurais atteins le bout du podium. Il faut que je ralentisse. Faire des plus petits pas. La voix de Pénélope résonne dans ma tête :

« Ce n'est pas parrrrce que tu mesurrrres 1m 95 que tu dois marrcher comme un bucherron Ronald . Regardes et apprend ! »

Des plus petits pas, elle en a de bonne. Ce n'est pas elle qui souffre le martyr dans ces chaussures. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils me les ont trouvé en 46. Je suppose que les jumeaux ont du utiliser un sort d'extension, ou un truc du genre.

J'arrive au bout. Déhanché, un beau sourire aux juges. J'ai l'impression que mon rouge à lèvre couleur cuisse de nymphe commence à filer, mais ça n'as pas l'air de les gêner, vu le regard de braise que Ludo Verpey me lance. Pitié, je vais vomir.

Au fond de la salle, sur les gradins, un bande de rouquins s'acharne sur des banderoles en hurlant comme une bande d'orang outan mal dégrossie. J'ai honte.

Au loin, ma mère fait une mine bizarre et plisse les lèvres. A oui ! J'allais oublié, les battements de cils au deuxième déhanché. L'espace d'un instant je sens les faux cils à rallonge que m'a collé Hermione toucher mes joues alors que je papillonne du regard en direction de cet imbécile de Verpey.

« C'est ça, mon grand couillon, je pense. Regardes moi, je suis chaude comme la braise et tu vas adoré la surprise que je te réserve. »

D'un mouvement langoureux des hanches, je me retourne et entame le chemin inverse. Rentrer le ventre, galber les fesses. Je sens l'élastique rose qui me gêne un peu, mais après tout, le string, c'est fashion. Je fais bouger mes cheveux, qu'on a laissé pousser pour l'occasion. Leurs boucles rousses glissent dans ma nuque. Sexy. J'affiche une petite moue qui se veux aguicheuse.

Dans l'autre sens, une grande blonde au visage fin arrive vers moi. Elle me regarde faire mon show avec un petit air pincé. Et oui ma grande, le blond c'est froid, c'est snob, alors que le roux, c'est chaud bouillant ! De loin, on dirait presque Malfoy. Mais à mon avis, lui n'est pas assez con pour se laisser avoir à se travestir si facilement.

Soudain, ô malheur ! Je sens la prothèse que Harry m'a ramener glisser sur ma poitrine plate. Zut de zut de zut ! D'un mouvement que j'espère discret, je la remets en place. Argg, je sens que ça va déconner. Il faut que ça tienne, au moins jusqu'à ce que je me fasses éliminer !

Je reprend ma place, et attend en stress que la musique cesse, et que le moment de se changer arrive.

Enfin ! En robe de soirée, c'est carrément mieux ! Les perles, tout ça, c'est chiant, mais au moins, j'ai l'impression que je vais moins me trahir. Et j'ai eu le temps de remettre ma prothèse et mon rimmel, en douce, en prétextant une pose pipi. C'est dingue ce que les filles sont obligées de faire pour être canon. Je ne m'étais jamais fait la réflexion jusqu'à maintenant. Je partais du principe qu'elles le faisait parce qu'elles aimaient ça. Maintenant je commence à reconsidérer. Etre une fille, ça craint.

La voix de Karl Lagerfledd s'élève derrière son grand chapeau agrémenté d'une flopée d'étourneaux empaillés. Ce mec a un goût affreux, et la canne qu'il promène partout avec lui est vraiment kitsch mais il parait que c'est une icône de la mode, alors...

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, pour notre grand concours annuel de Miss Witch of England, nous allons maintenant écouter les présentations de nos douze dernières candidates ! »

Je recommence à suer comme un porc. Merde, je pensais y couper. Déjà plus que douze ? Vite, me concentrer sur ma voix.

A côté de moi, cette pintade de Cho Chang se présente. Sérieux, cette fiche est une dinde. Sauver les Narvalorinques en antarctique... Comme c'est original.

Puis c'est mon tour. J'accroche mon sourire factice sur mes lèvres et je récite mon texte.

« - Hum... je toussote. Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je m'appelle Ronnie Willoney, et je travaille actuellement comme vendeuse dans le Prêt à Sorcier. Je suis heureuse d'être là ce soir pour représenter mon village de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoulle. »

Je fait une pause, le temps de respirer. Cette voix aiguë et nasillarde que je m'oblige à prendre est tellement désagréable.

« - Mes hobby sont le Quidditch, les farces et attrapes, et la défense des plus opprimés. Je travaille d'ailleurs en partenariat avec mon amie Hermione Granger pour la fondation S.A.L.E. pour les droits des elfes de maison. Si je gagne ce concours ce soir, je compte faire porter ma voix, tant au niveau national qu'international, pour aider la cause de ces créatures remarquables que sont les elfes de maison. »

Ce qu'il ne faut pas s'entendre dire, je vous jure.

Karl passe à ma voisine, en me jetant une regard étrange. Tu m'étonnes, avec le nombre de gars qui passes par sa chambre, ça m'étonnerai bien qu'il croit encore que je sois une femme. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui vote.

Et on sourie, une main sur la hanche.

Enfin le décompte arrive. Nous ne sommes plus que six. Puis cinq. J'y crois pas, je suis sur le podium ! Je vais être une dauphine ! Enfin, un dauphin, en l'occurrence. Ce que les sorciers peuvent être bornés. Ils sont tellement habitués aux sorts, qu'un arrangement maison à la moldue passe inaperçu...

Cho Chang est nommée cinquième dauphine. Bien fait pour ta g*****. Souris, Ronald, souris.

Soudain, je me rend compte qu'il ne reste plus que Susan Bones et moi. Wahou. Le suspens est a son comble dans la sale, et la bande d'imbécile au fond semble se ronger les moignons.

Puis le verdict tombe. Miss Witch of England ! Ces couillons m'ont élus Miss Witch of England ! Karl s'approche de moi avec la couronne tant convoitée!

Il s'apprête à me la glisser dans les cheveux quand j'interviens et la lui prend des mains.

« - C'est charmant, à vous, Karl, de vouloir me couronner, mais je crois que nous allons nous arrêter là ce soir. »

Le silence s'est fait dans la salle. Il faut dire que ma vrai voix est « un brin » plus grave que celle de « Ronnie ».

« - Je souhaite vous remercier tous pour les votes que vous m'avez accorder ce soir, mais je pense qu'il y a méprise. Non, en fait j'en suis sûr. Voyez vous, si je me trouve parmi vous ce soir, c'est d'abord et avant tout pour vous parler de la fondation que je représente. C'est pour vous montrer que les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être que j'ai pris la décision de venir ce soir devant vous, grimé en femme. Mon véritable nom est Ronald Weasley, je suis l'heureux époux d'une magnifique sorcière qui donne sa vie et son temps aux autres, et il était de mon devoir, ce soir, de profiter de l'occasion pour parler de nous, de ce que nous faisons au quotidien pour venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. Je veux bien sûr parler des elfes de maison. Certains trouveront peut-être mon comportement inadaptés, mais souvenez vous en, ce n'est pas la baguette qui fait le sorcier. Et d'ailleurs, ce soir, aucune baguette n'est venu à bout de mon déguisement. Et pour cause. »

D'un geste ample, je retire mes prothèses de mon décolleté, et je les lance au premier rang du public, abasourdis. Puis je fais demi tour en souriant, pour de vrai cette fois, en accentuant une dernière fois mas démarche si féminine.

Finalement, c'était marrant à faire, comme truc. A part pour le fond de teint. Mais faire sa femme, c'est pas si mal. Surtout quand on est reconnu pour ça !

Et puis, qui sait, peut être qu'il me laisseront garder la couronne.


	6. Partie de cache-cache

Ecrit au cours de la 79ème nuit du Fof, sur le thème de 22h de l'anguille. J'étais toujours aussi peu inspirée, alors je me suis imaginée une partie de cache cache avec l'un des personnage de manga que j'ai trouvé le plus « choupi » depuis longtemps. Il s'agit du manga Global Garden, un genre de fable écologique. Ce n'est pas le meilleur manga du monde, le scénario est un peu bizarre, mais les dessins sont plutôt beau.

* * *

 **Thème :** Anguille

 **Fandom :** Global garden

 **Contexte :** Quelques années après la fin du manga, Ruika arpente les pièces de sa maison à la recherche de Robin.

* * *

.

Partie de cache-cache

.

.

\- Robin ? Robin où es tu ?

Ruika poussa la porte d'un air décidé.

-Robin ?

Mais où se cachait-il, ce petit chenapan. Un heure déjà qu'elle lui courrait après, désespérément.

\- Robin, montre toi, on va être en retard ! Hikaru nous attends !

Hikaru...D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire ça un jour. Ni même penser à elle-même comme étant Ruika. Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle se faisait appeler Masato, et regardais avec un certain plaisir malsain son corps se transformer en un corps d'homme. Pour sa mère, et pour le monde, elle allait enfin parvenir à remplacer son frère, décédé si jeune. L'objectif de sa vie.

Enfin tout ça, c'était avant de rencontrer Hikaru. Avant de comprendre qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. Skuld, La Déesse qui donnerait vie au rêve d'Albert Einstein. C'est sûr que, dis comme ça, on aurait pu avoir du mal à le croire. Déjà, l'histoire du corps transsexuel sans opération, c'était dure à avaler, mais là, on était en plein délire fantasy. Puis Hikaru était arrivé, et avait révélé la femme en elle. Hikaru et Haruhi. Les deux enfants maudits qui avaient pris les deux pilules d'Einstein, et qui avaient traversé le temps pour venir lui délivrer le message. Devenir le cœur du monde, traverser le temps et l'espace, par amour.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle apprenne à s'aimer elle, puis à l'aimer lui, avant de pouvoir aimer suffisamment le monde pour redonner la consistance à Yggdrasil. Mais la vérité, c'était que son amour pour lui avait suffit. Le voir, avec ces grands yeux noirs et ses ailes monstrueuses qui lui étaient sortis du dos, et qui tombait, tombait, qui allait s'écraser sur la terre. Par amour, pour lui, elle aurait changé le monde. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait.

Bien sûr, vu de l'extérieur, on aurait difficilement pu voir la différence entre avant et après. Le réchauffement climatique tuerait encore des gens, tant que les populations n'auraient pas compris que la terre était leur héritage, pas leur dépotoir. Mais le fait était là, le monde n'allait pas être détruit. Du moins pas tout de suite, tant que les racines d'Yggdrasil maintiendrait l'axe du monde. Et elle y veillerait. Comme elle veillait sur Robin.

Robin. Ce petit garçon blond, qu'elle aimait tant. Lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert, dans cette histoire, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Partager son esprit avec celui d'Einstein, parce qu'un savant fou avait tenté de cloner son cerveau, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Mais la folie des hommes n'avait pas de limite, et Ruika l'avait découvert de la pire des manières. Cet enfant était mort, littéralement. Alors même qu'il faisait entendre le son de sa voix pour la première fois, il avait vieilli puis était mort. Le plus bel esprit, dans une créature monstrueuse né de l'eugénisme des hommes.

Ruika se passa une main sur le ventre. Oui, Robin était mort, une première fois. Mais heureusement, l'arbre de vie lui avait permis de renaître, à travers elle et Hikaru, à travers l'amour, que rien ne pouvait détruire. C'était son fils, son enfant. C'était aussi un peu Einstein, certes, mais cette fois-ci, elle serait là, en tant que mère, pour lui éviter de vivre de telles épreuves. Peut-être que, par amour, on pouvait s'épargner des souffrances ?

\- Robin ? Mais réponds moi, enfin !

Son petit garçon avait vraiment le chic pour se faufiller comme une anguille entre les mailles du filet.

Puis, elle s'aperçue que la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. Etrange, pensa-t-elle, j'aurais juré l'avoir fermée. Soudain, un bruit attira son attention, provenant de la penderie. Bien sûr, se dit-elle en pensée. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

D'un geste ferme, elle ouvrit la penderie, pour trouver son fils, son si beau petit garçon, le visage plongé dans les volutes de tulle blanche.

\- Tu t'es réfugié dans la robe de maman, mon chéri. Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas le doit de la toucher. Et puis, de toute façon, je dois la mettre. Ne t'échappes plus cette fois, papa doit nous attendre. Si je ne suis pas habillée très vite, nous allons être en retard au mariage !

Robin la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Sur son visage se superposa celui de son double, avec ce même sourire, des années plus tôt. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, pensa Ruika. Robin serait toujours le petit garçon si timide et si facétieux qu'elle avait aimé avant même qu'il soit le sien. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin être, officiellement, une famille.


	7. La folie des grandeurs

Ecrit pour le thème de minuit de la 79ème nuit du Fof. Le fait d'avoir fait une pause manger a du m'aider un peu, car je me suis sentie plutôt pas mal pour celle-là. Bien spur, je n'ai pas pu écrire autant qu'à la première, mais il faut croire que je tiens mal les longueurs.

Autant la dernière fois, le thème des anniversaires était récurrent dans mes productions, autant cette fois, c'est celui de la transformation. Je me demande si je dois chercher à l'interpréter ?

En tout cas, je vous laisse découvrir cette introspection charnière.

* * *

 **Thème :** Briller

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Contexte :** Alors âgé d'environ douze ans, le jeune Tom Jedusor prend la mesure de son nouveau monde, et défini ses plans pour l'avenir. Il sait ce qu'il veut : briller aux yeux de tous. Reste encore à savoir quel chemin il va prendre pour y parvenir. Petite introspection.

* * *

.

La folie des grandeurs

.

.

 _Deux manière de briller : rejeter la lumière ou la produire_

(Paul Claudel)

.

Les mots de ce moldu tournent dans ma tête, sans fin. J'entrevois tant de choses entre chacun d'eux.

Briller. Evidemment que je veux briller. Je suis né pour ça. Il en est pour en douter, mais ce sont des sots. Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai toujours brillé. Brillé par mon charisme, mon intelligence, ma beauté. Ma différence.

Bien sûr, la différence est une force et une faiblesse. Du moins c'est ce que certains disent. La différence, on la cultive, on l'entretien, on la fait belle, à l'occasion, quand d'aventure on envisage de la montrer au grand jour. Ou bien on la cache, sombre, sous le manteau, pour pouvoir s'en servir au moment où nos adversaires s'y attendent le moins. Mais pour qu'elle reste une force, la différence doit être un secret. Sa puissance vient de la surprise. Sinon, ils s'y prépareraient, et je perdrai mon ascendant sur eux.

Ma différence à moi est unique. C'est du moins ce que je croyais, jusqu'à il y a peu. Je suis un être magique. Je peux faire ce que je veux, par la force de mon esprit. Je peux faire peur à qui je veux. Je peux les faire ployer sous la puissance de ma volonté, je peux habiter le moindre de leur cauchemar et être quand même à leur côté au matin.

Jusqu'à l'année dernière, je pensais bien être le seul de mon espèce, un genre d'individu unique parmi la fange. Et ça me convenait tout à fait. J'aime cultiver ma différence, ma supériorité.

Puis cet homme est venu me voir, moi. Dumbledore, il s'appelait. Un type quelconque, avec des goûts vestimentaires totalement à côté de la plaque. Il avait cet air, qui disait « je sais qui tu es, je te connais, soyons amis ». Il s'était trompé de personne, apparemment. S'il m'avait connu, s'il avait vraiment su qui j'étais, il aurait également compris que je n'avais pas d'ami. La différence ne peux souffrir d'amitié. C'est un paramètre trop compliqué. Et pour briller, pour pouvoir continuer à m'élever vers les cimes de ce monde, j'ai choisi cette différence. Cette magie qui coule dans mes veines.

Un sorcier, c'est ainsi que l'on nomme ce que je suis. Enfin c'est ainsi qu'ils se nomment. Ils veulent faire de moi l'un des leurs, m'apprendre à être, pour que je m'épanouisse et trouve ma place dans leur monde. Ils n'ont pas encore compris. Ma place, je la connais déjà. Au dessus d'eux. Au dessus d'eux tous, qui m'ont laissé pourrir dans cet endroit miteux. Comme ma sotte de mère qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de mourir. Comme mon idiot de père, que je réduirais à néant dès que je l'aurais retrouver. Un an maintenant que j'apprends les codes de leur monde, dans leur école. Ils ne comprennent pas à qui ils ont affaire, mais moi je le sais. Je sais aussi que, malgré eux, je suis toujours un être à part. Je sais faire des choses...Je peux parler aux serpents. Ca leur fait peur, à mes camarades de chambres. Tant mieux. Qu'ils m'admirent autant qu'ils me craignent, ils ne m'en seront que plus utiles.

Rejeter la lumière. Ces quelques mots revêtent une saveur particulière pour moi. Bien sûr, je sais ce que cela veux dire, d'un point de vue physique. L'avantage d'avoir passé la plupart de ma vie comme un moldu fait que je sais comme fonctionne la lumière. Les couleurs sont absorbées, ou renvoyées. Celles qui sont renvoyées produisent de la lumière. Le fait de vouloir briller à tout prix fait-il de moi un être fondamentalement sombre à l'intérieur ? C'est bien possible. J'ai depuis longtemps accepter le fait d'être quelqu'un de mauvais. Déjà, à l'orphelinat, je voyais bien le regard des nurses sur moi. Elles me trouvaient trop bizarre. Je les inquiétait. Elles avaient décelé le mal en moi, à raison. Après tout, je suis né meurtrier, puisque j'ai ôté son dernier souffle à ma propre mère avant même de prendre le mien. Quant à mon père, ce n'est plus qu'un question de temps. Des jours, des mois, peut-être même des années. Je parviendrais à mes fins. Car on ne m'abandonne pas, moi. On ne me laisse pas. Je veux que l'on m'aime, que l'on me craigne, mais certainement pas qu'on m'ignore. Et il le paiera.

Rejeter la lumière. C'est bien des mots que l'on pourrait trouver dans la bouche du Professeur Dumbledore, la lumière. Faire le chois de la lumière. Comme si tout ne se réduisait qu'à un duel manichéen où s'affrontent ombres et lumières. Mais les ombres sont multiples, de tellement de tonalité différents. Tout comme la lumière. Ne parlent-on pas de lumière noir ? Je suis cette lumière noire. Peut-importe le fin fond de mon âme, et ce que je vais faire pour me hisser au sommet. Je sais que de mes actes, de mes décisions, découlera le plus grand bien. Ces hommes sont faibles, malgré tout leurs pouvoirs. Ils ont besoin qu'on les guide, qu'on leur montre la voix de l'honneur. Ils vivent dans l'ombre de ces faibles moldus depuis trop longtemps, et moi, je leur rendrait la gloire qu'ils méritent. Je serait l'ombre de laquelle vient la lumière. Je choisis de rejeter la lumière, afin qu'elle puisse naître de moi. Et ainsi, j'en serait le producteur.

La produire. Là encore, un moldu me parlerait de donner de l'énergie, pour produire de la lumière. De l'énergie ou de la matière. Personnellement, je veux bien donner toute mon énergie pour atteindre mon but. Je sais, au fond de moi, que c'est colossal. Toutes mon énergie. Ma vie. Je ne donnerai jamais ma vie pour personne, sinon pour moi. Et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible. Mais de l'énergie, j'en ai à revendre. Et de la matière, ils m'en fourniront. Ils seront les pierres fondatrices sur lesquelles je bâtirait mon église. Dont je serais le dieu immortel.

Alors bien sûr, si je regarde ces mots de manière différentes, il semble bien y avoir un choix moral à faire. Etre un démon ou bien un ange. Etre déchu ou être sauvé ? Mais personnellement, je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu, ni en la morale. Je crois trop en moi-même pour cela. Je vois le message derrière la ligne : il faut faire le bien autour de soi pour produire de la lumière. Mais si le mal permet également de briller, je ne vois pas très bien ce qui m'empêcherai de choisir cette voix.

Bientôt, bientôt, ils entendront mon nom. Et bientôt, ils auront peur. Car je suis Lord Voldemort, et je choisi les ombres pour créer ce monde de demain, qui brillera pour moi !

Évidemment, parfois, lorsque je suis seul, et que le silence me pèse de trop, ou lorsque je prend conscience de l'étendu de ce qu'il me reste à accomplir, il m'arrive de douter. De me dire que le plus grand bien ne mérite peut-être pas ce choix. Il m'arrive de me dire que je peux peut-être utiliser mes pouvoirs pour créer quelque chose qui bénéficiera à tous. Qui produira de la lumière. Mais quel grand homme n'a jamais douté ? Alors, petit à petit, je leur tord le cou, à mes peurs, une par une. Car je sais qui je veux devenir, et mon destin ne doit souffrir aucune limite.

Surtout pas celle de la conscience.

Si je veux briller au firmament.


	8. Le coeur à ses raisons

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Me voici de retour avec les productions de la 80ème Nuit du Fof. Des thèmes pas toujours évidents, mais j'ai été assez prolixe cette nuit. Surement ma thèse qui me travaille. Je vous laisse découvrir ce que ça donne. C'est assez sombre, ce soir. Parfois ça craint, parfois je trouve ça beau. Bref, à vous de me dire!

Assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire ma prod de 21h!

* * *

 **Thème:** Soeur

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Contexte:** HP7. Après s'être disputé avec Harry et Hermione, Ron rentre au Terrier. Là, seul dans sa chambre, il réfléchi à ses actions, et à ses sentiments. Que faire, quand on sait qu'on a tord. Que faire, quand on doit à tout pris retrouver des êtres chers. Même s'il est difficile parfois de mettre un nom sur ce que l'on ressent pour eux...

* * *

.

.

.

 **Le cœur à ses raisons...**

.

Le médaillon lui avait donné une sensation de froid contre sa peau. Glacé même. Harry l'avait prévenu. Cet objet était un poison, il brûlait la peau qu'il touchait par sa froidure. Et il imprégnait l'esprit.

Ron renifla avec aigreur. Comme s'il avait besoin de ce gros truc moche pour avoir l'esprit empoisonné. Il suffisait de les regarder, tout les deux. Il lui suffisait d'assister à leur complicité, leur réflexion sous la tente. Lui, le grand sorcier sauveur du monde, et elle, qui mettait sa propre vie entre parenthèse pour le suivre, pour se battre à ses côté. Ron le comprenait, bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'on voulait bien le penser. L'aura de célébrité qui entourait Harry depuis ses un an lui donnait forcément un sex appeal qui lui faisait défaut, à lui, l'éternel second. Ce regard vert et candide, si plein d'amour pour son prochain, supplantait ses yeux bleus si communs. Sa stature de super attrapeur estompait la sienne, de gardien moyen.

Dans ces conditions et après plusieurs années passées avec eux deux, comment Hermione aurait-elle pu le préférer à quelqu'un comme Harry ?

Bien sûr, c'était un peu injuste de penser cela. Harry n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'on le regarde de cette manière, et Ron était le premier à le savoir. Mais pour autant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette complicité qu'ils avaient, qu'ils avaient tout les trois, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Unis comme les cinq doigts de la main. Liés comme des frères de sang. C'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours perçu Harry. Un peu comme un nouveau membre de la famille Weasley, un peu moins roux que les autres. Bien sûr, même les relations fraternelles n'était pas toujours au beau fixe. Il y avait eu des désaccords, des disputes, de périodes sans, mais quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés, tout les deux. Ou tout les trois.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ron leva les yeux vers le plafond terne de sa chambre. A l'étage supérieur, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. La goule tapait de toutes ses forces conte les tuyaux qui passaient dans le grenier. Bien sûr, elle voulait redescendre. Elle avait adoré les derniers mois, avant que Ron ne rentre au Terrier. Elle avait eu un lit, à manger, et la paix pendant près de trois mois, et elle n'était pas prête à abandonner ce luxe. Mais avec Ron de retour, elle avait du retrouver ses quartiers.

Et Ron les siens, ainsi que son quotidien. Ou presque. Parce qu'il restait prisonnier de chez lui. La guérison de pouvant être miraculeuse, il devait rester dans sa chambre, et supporter le regard soulagé, mais déçu de sa mère, et les remarques clairement hostiles de ses frères.

Jusqu'à ce que Charlie ne s'en mêle.

Il était venu le trouver un soir, dans sa chambre qu'il ne quittait plus. Comme d'habitude, Ron avait bougonné, à l'intrusion.

\- Laisses moi. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. avait-il fait d'un voix pleine d'amertume.

\- Non, ça c'est sûr. Depuis que tu es revenu tu n'as jamais envie de parler. avait répondu son frère, un brin agacé. Mais il va quand même falloir que tu accouches. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

Ron s'était contenté de fixer le plafond, jusqu'à ce que le matelas sur lequel il était allongé s'affaisse à côté de lui. Son grand frère s'était assis. Celui qui, avec Bill, faisait la fierté de sa mère, et qui l'avait toujours protégé contre ses autres frères. Charlie, le sauvage, le fort, le fier Charlie, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il était un peu comme son modèle. Ron se sentait tellement mal au fond de lui. L'idée de mentir encore à celui qu'il vénérait depuis tout petit avait été la goutte de trop.

\- J'ai merdé, avait-il avoué d'une voix blanche. Je me suis disputé avec Harry et Hermione. Ce n'était pas complètement ma faute. J'étais comme... On va dire que j'étais envouté, mais toutes ces choses que je leur ai dites, je les pensais. Et ça me fait mal, là...

Une grimace sur le visage, il avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où battait son cœur.

\- Je les ai trahis. Et maintenant je ne peux pas les retrouver, parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment faire.

Charlie était resté muet. Puis doucement, il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en un geste de soutien.

\- Je comprends. Mais cherches bien. Ils sont tes meilleurs amis. Si tu veux vraiment les rejoindre, il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour que vous vous retrouviez. Ils t'ont peut-être laissé un message quelque part, chez quelqu'un de confiance... Ou un code à un endroit qui vous est cher... C'est ce que des amis font, se ménager des portes de sorties, se donner des secondes chances...

\- Mais par les temps qui courent...

\- Réfléchis. Il y a forcément une solution. Si tu as besoin de mon aide pour cela, tu es le bienvenu. Mais tu ne peux pas resté indéfiniment dans cette chambre. Tu vas vraiment finir par te détester si tu continues comme ça.

Ron n'avait rien répondu. Charlie avait raison, comme d'habitude. Le plus âgé était sortit de la pièce, laissant son jeune frère à ses réflexions.

Et Ron en était là, allongé sur son lit, jouant distraitement d'une main avec l'éteignoir de Dumbledore tout en se demandant où ses amis pouvaient être en ce moment même. Et ce qu'ils faisaient. Allaient-ils bien ? Hermione était-elle fâché contre lui ? Oui, sans doute. Pourrait-il l'amener à lui pardonner ?

Lorsque, à cette dernière pensée, l'objet dans ses mains se mit à luire, et à projeter des boules scintillantes dans l'espace de sa chambre. Ron ne réfléchi pas plus longtemps. Évidemment, la solution provenait d'un des objets de Dumbledore. Qui d'autre pour anticiper si bien leurs réactions ? Ron rougit à cette idée. Le vieil homme avait donc si bien compris combien il était indigne de confiance ? Il était temps de le faire mentir, décida Ron.

Le jeune homme se saisit de son sac à dos qu'il n'avait jamais défait, et se prépara à transplaner. Puisqu'il ne savait pas où il allait, il préféra se concentrer sur Hermione. Le souvenir de ce qu'elle était, et de toutes ces choses qu'elle lui faisait ressentir sans qu'il ne sache jamais vraiment ce qu'il devait en faire. L'odeur de ses cheveux, le regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était fière de lui. L'amitié qu'il avait toujours eu pour elle, et autre chose, qu'il ne pouvait décidémment plus dissocier de leur relation.

De tout son être, il se concentra sur elle. S'il y avait quelqu'un à retrouver, ce serrait elle.

Parce que pour lui, elle n'était pas, et ne serait jamais sa sœur.

Il disparu en même temps que les boules de lumières de l'éteignoir, et ne laissa derrière lui qu'une chambre vide. Charlie saurait. Il comprendrait qu'il avait trouvé un moyen, à sa manière.


	9. Je m'ouvre au terme

Petit moment assez triste de 22h. Le thème m'a porté dans des eaux sombres. Il faut dire que c'était dur de ne pas se laisser entraîner dans cette direction.

Allez, je vous laisse jeter un oeuil.

* * *

 **Thème:** Fantôme

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Contexte:** HP7, Harry s'apprête à se rendre à Voldemort. Il fait tourner la Pierre de Mort entre ses doigts, et voit ses fantômes le rejoindre. Scène perçue du point de vue de fantôme de Remus.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Je m'ouvre au terme.**

.

Une brise fraîche faisait se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Le temps était presque froid, en cette nuit de juin. Les étoiles ne brillaient pas. Il n'y avait que la lune, qui les regardait. Elle était peut-être la seule à les voir, avec Harry. Remus sentit son corps se matérialiser partiellement auprès de ceux des êtres les plus chers à son cœur. Une nouvelle bourrasque vint jouer avec les cheveux de Harry, puis se contenta de traverser son essence.

Là dernière chose dont se souvenait Remus, c'était d'un éclair. Puis la douleur. L'effondrement d'un plafond, probablement. Il avait tenté de cacher Nymphadora sous son corps, pour la protéger. Avait-il réussi ? Étrangement, même s'il savait qu'il aurait du être paniqué par l'idée d'avoir pu échouer, par le fait d'ignorer le sort qu'avait subi la mère de son fils, Remus ne put que constater le sentiment de détachement qui l'habitait.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez. fit Harry à son adresse.

Même le son de la voix de cet enfant, presque un homme maintenant, ne pu ramener complètement sa conscience sur Terre.

\- Moi aussi... Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir le connaître...Mais il saura pourquoi je suis mort, et j'espère qu'il comprendra. J'essayais de construire un monde dans lequel il puisse avoir une vie plus heureuse.

C'était un vœu pieux. En son fort intérieur, l'essence de Remus, qui n'était déjà plus vraiment lui, le savait. Mais son sourire, et sa réponse, semblèrent redonner quelques couleurs aux joues du jeune homme.

« Ce n'est plus un adulte en devenir, se corrigea Remus. C'est un homme, un vrai. Il va donner sa vie. Il va faire ce que nous avons tous voulu faire ce soir. Mais lui va aller bien plus loin qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le fera jamais. Il va regarder la mort en face. Aussi jeune qu'il soit, il mérite tout mon respect. »

Face à lui, le sourire grandissant du fantôme de Lily, et le regard fier de James, faisait échos au sentiment ténu qu'il ressentait. Cet enfant qui n'en était plus un était l'aboutissement de leur vie, à chacun d'eux. Dommage qu'aucune n'ait duré suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent vraiment le connaître.

Sirius vint se mettre à ses côté tandis qu'Harry s'enfonçait dans la forêt, ses parents à son côté. Il avait son regard des grands jours. Ce regard de chien fou, empli de tous les sentiments et de tout l'amour du monde. Ce regard qu'il lui réservait, d'habitude. Cela surpris presque Remus, s'il pouvait encore être surpris. Il se serrait plutôt attendu à ce que l'essence de cet homme soit comme lui, presque effacé. Pourtant, alors que Sirius était mort depuis deux ans maintenant, son essence semblait lus visible que la sienne propre. Plus semblable à ce qu'il avait été. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour ce grand brun qui avait toujours déclenché beaucoup trop de passion autour de lui sembla éclore à l'intérieur de son corps de brume qu'un seul mortel sur cette terre pouvait voir. Un sentiment qui n'était pas du tout atténué.

La lumière se fit alors, dans l'esprit effacé de Remus. Cet amour, c'était ce qu'il restait, à la toute fin. Il regarda Lily et James, qui entourait Harry sur le chemin entre les arbres. Il repensa à sa femme, à son fils. A tout les autres, qu'il quittait pour toujours. Il les aimait tous. De cet amour si particulier qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. Quelque chose de doux, de tendre, empli de respect et de cœur. La loyauté, c'était ce qui l'avait toujours décrit le mieux. Mais rien n'égalais la puissance de ce qui le liait à cet ami de toujours, cet homme qui avait tout fait pour lui, pour lui donner ce semblant de normalité dont il avait besoin. Avant que tout n'explose, en ce soir d'Halloween.

Harry s'arrêta dans le chemin. Des voix venaient de se faire entendre, un peu plus loin. En le dévisageant bien, Remus s'aperçut que le jeune homme perdait encore des couleurs. Lui et les autres essences se rapprochèrent de lui, comme pour le protéger encore un peu, et l'encourager à aller plus loin. Puis Harry et sa cohorte se remirent en branle, pour suivre la voie tracée par les deux hommes qu'il entendait encore un peu, devant eux. Leurs voies étaient assourdies par la végétation, mais Harry devait quand même les percevoir.

A côté de Remus, Sirius fit un mouvement en direction des sous-bois, et ses beaux yeux s'emplirent de tristesse. Remus compris. C'était leur dernière marche, à eux aussi. Ils étaient mort, ne reviendrait plus. On leur avait déjà fait une fleur immense en les laissant accompagner celui qui se sacrifiait au nom de tous. On ne leur avait pourtant pas donné la possibilité de percevoir pleinement le monde, une dernière fois. C'était un privilège de vivant. Et ils étaient mort. Leur dernière marche les menait bel et bien au grand voyage.

Puis le camp, les toiles d'araignées, et le grand feu qui ronflait en son centre apparurent entre les arbres. Les hommes et les femmes discouraient, de choses qui n'intéressait déjà plus Remus. Il vit James et Lily encourager une dernière fois leur fils à faire ce qui devait être fait, et il lui adressa un sourire à son tour. Son dernier, pour l'un des hommes qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Le plus courageux d'entre eux tous. Il senti plus qu'il ne vit la pierre glisser des doigts de Harry alors qu'il s'avançait dans la lumière.

L'essence de Remus s'étiola, tandis que pour la dernière fois, il quittait le monde des vivants. D'un geste, il voulu se saisir de la main fantomatique de Sirius, mais il ne put que passer au travers. Jusqu'au dernier instant, il avait cru qu'il ne serait pas seul pour son dernier voyage. Mais les choses ne devaient pas en être ainsi.

« On reste seul, à la toute fin », pensa-t-il, dernier lambeau de conscience, avant que l'essence de son être ne s'évanouisse dans le néant.


	10. Crise identitaire

C'est presque un hors sujet que je vous livre pour 23h. Il faut dire que sur le thème de l'identité, soit on est inspiré, soit on a envie de polémiquer...et je n'étais dans aucun de ces deux cas (ou si peux). Je vous laisse donc assister à une crise identitaire chez un personnage qui n'est rarement, sinon jamais, le héros d'un fanfic. Faites moi signe si vous connaissez! Sinon allez lire de suite, c'est fun!

* * *

 **Thème:** Identité

 **Fandom:** Succubus

 **Contexte:** Cody était clairement et définitivement humain. Un humain drôle, branché, et bien entouré. Jusqu'à cette nuit. Après celà, rien ne sera plus pareil pour lui!

* * *

.

.

.

 **Crise identitaire**

.

Des bruits métalliques à assourdir un malentendant se font entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Mais que se passe-t-il, pense Cody. Et où suis-je ?

Le jeune homme se redresse tant bien que mal. La surface sous ses mains est douce et sent bon. Un canapé tout juste briqué, avise-t-il. Lavande et jasmin. Il ne sait toujours pas où il est, ni pourquoi sa tête est si lourde et sa langue pâteuse, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que la personne qui l'a allongé ici est une vraie fée du logis.

Bien en peine de se lever complètement, Cody repose sa tête sur son coussin. Il lui faut encore un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Il fait noir, dans la pièce où il se trouve, mais ça l'arrange plutôt. Avec le mal de tête qu'il se paye, le jeune home peut-être sûr que le moindre rayon lumineux lui briserait le crâne pour les jours à venir.

« Pourtant, c'est étrange, se dit Cody, je n'ai jamais été migraineux auparavant. »

Désespérément, parce qu'il faut bien en venir là, le jeune homme essaye de refaire en pensée le trajet qu'il a suivi la veille au soir.

Il se souvient du bar. Le South Hampton, ou un truc du genre. Le genre de lieux enfumé et bruillant qui se veut chic, mais à Seattle, quand on veut faire du chiffre, il vaut mieux avoir l'air grunge. Il se souvient de ses amis, et du grand type brun qui l'a dragué.

C'était un vieux, ou presque. La quarantaine, les tempes grisonnantes plaquées vers l'arrière. La coiffure n'était pas vraiment réussie, et, dans la mesure, où les hommes ne sont de toutes manière pas son type, le gars n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant, il y avait chez lui ce quelque chose d'unique qui avait fait battre le cœur de Cody plus vite.

Ses yeux de braise avaient regardé le jeune homme comme on ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru se retrouver à la place d'un bon gros steak saignant. Et cette idée lui avait donné des sueurs froides.

« Le danger ! », se rappelle Cody. Ce gars respirait le danger. Il l'avait suivi de son regard d'enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le bar. Cody se rappelle qu'ensuite, il avait salué ses amis. Puis il était rentré seul. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait cru.

La suite est floue. Il se souvient des yeux de fou, qui le poursuivent dans la nuit, de l'impression de danger imminent, de la sueur qui coule dans son dos. Et c'est tout. Après cela, plus rien. Le blackout complet.

\- Ah, tu as enfin ouvert les yeux ! s'écrit une voix claire. Cody tourne la tête. Et n'en crois pas ses yeux.

C'est sûr, quoi qu'il se soit passé la veille au soir, il a du prendre un violent cou sur la tête, il ne voit que ça.

Devant lui se tient un homme, d'un quarantaine d'année environ. Le gars est blanc comme un linge, avec des cheveux aile de corbeau coiffés en arrière comme c'était la mode chez les bourgeois dans les années cinquante. Et de longues canines sortent de sa bouche lorsqu'il lui sourie. Cody avale douloureusement sa salive. Est-ce que ce gars est un... ?

Cody a du mal à le croire. Ce serait vraiment impensable. D'autant plus que si le gars porte une chemise blanche impeccable et un pantalon de costume, il a enfilé par-dessus un tablier rose à petit cœurs. Ses mains, posées de chaque côté de sa taille, sont chaussées de gants de cuisines assorties au tablier. Pas vraiment le genre de vision qui ferait pensé à l'enfer.

« Ce gars doit surtout avoir eu des problèmes de mutuelle de santé ou d'orthodontiste à un moment donné de sa vie » se dit Cody.

\- Ou suis-je ?

Sa voix est vraiment faible, et sa langue trop sèche et râpeuse frotte désagréablement contre ses dents.

\- Tu es chez moi, mon bon ami. Dans mon humble demeure. J'étais justement en train de ranger ma cuisine quand je t'ai entendu t'agiter. Tu veux quelque chose à boire.

\- Oui, s'il vous plait. répond Cody.

L'homme se détourne vers ce que Cody suppose être la cuisine, elle aussi très faiblement éclairée.

\- Au fait, je suis Peter ! Tu pourrais être tenté de m'appeler maître, mais n'en fait rien. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ces questions protocolaires. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une histoire de territoire, et je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. Surtout que maintenant, Hugues me fichera la paix et que j'aurais un peu de compagnie, en prime. Tout est donc bien qui fini bien !

\- Pardon ? demande Cody

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Maître ? Il ne va certainement pas appeler qui que ce soit maître, ce type doit s'en tenir une sacré couche !

Le dénommé Peter revient tout sourire, avec une coupe dans la main qui ressemble de façon troublante à un calice, de l'avis de Cody. Le garçon se redresse. Il saisit le verre qu'on lui tend et l'approche de ses lèvres. Le fumet qu'il hume est entêtant, mais ne ressemble à rien de connu. Par précaution, il le repousse. Autant chercher à savoir qui est son hôte avant de prendre du GHB a son insu. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Sa conscience lui dit que si quelque chose de fâcheux devait arriver, ce serait vraiment un mauvais timing, vu qu'il vient de passer la nuit sur le canapé de cet inconnu, inconscient, mais Cody la fait taire. Le gars est vraiment trop bizarre pour qu'il abaisse son niveau de vigilance.

\- Il faut que tu boives. reprend l'autre. Quand je t'ai ramassé, hier, ce crétin de Marcus t'avait mordu. J'ai toujours détesté ce type, toujours à chasser sur le territoire des autres. Bref, je t'ai trouvé à moitié mort. Sur mon territoire ! Je déteste quand quelqu'un fait ça. Ça fait désordre. Et personne ne dira jamais que je suis un vampire sans classe : tout chez moi est en ordre. Toujours. Ne s'appelle pas Peter qui veut !

Les mots voyage lentement jusqu'au cerveau de Cody. Ce type vient bien de se qualifier lui –même de vampire ?

\- Du coup, je t'ai transformé. Ca devrait remplir mes quotas de mauvaises actions, et je me sentirais moins seul. Tu vas voir, l'éternité, c'est plutôt sympa. Surtout que j'ai un nouveau projet pour redécorer le salon qui devrait me prendre quelques temps. Tu aimes la déco ?

Cody est abasourdi. Cette histoire est complètement hallucinante. Le dénommé Peter lui tend de nouveau le verre.

\- Bois. Il te faut du sang, rapidement, avant que le soleil ne se lève. On va bientôt aller se coucher, il faut que tu sois hydraté avant. Il tend à Cody ce que le jeune homme perçoit désormais comme un calice plein de sang.

\- Mais... ce n'est pas possible, murmure-t-il, dépité. Je ne peux pas boire ça, je suis végétarien !


	11. Les ailes brûlées

Dernier bébé de cette nuit. S'il a été le plus difficile à sortir, parce que je commençais à manquer d'inspiration, c'est probablement celui sur lequel j'ai pris le plus de plaisir. Peut-être aussi l'un de mes écrit les plus triste des nuits du fof.

* * *

 **Thème:** allumer

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Contexte:** post HP5, Tonks est seule, dans le froid, sans baguette, et elle prend conscience de sa fragilité. Comment un petit béguin a-t-il pu faire d'elle cette petite chose toute triste et pâle, elle qui dévorait la vie? Comment peut-on se relever quand l'homme de notre vie s'obstine à nous rejeter?

* * *

.

.

.

 **Les ailes brûlées**

.

La jeune femme craqua une nouvelle allumette. Son paquet avait du prendre l'eau, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Encore une fois, la petite étincelle mourut avant d'avoir pu embraser le petit bâton de bois. Dépitée, elle jeta le bout de bois désormais inutile à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il faisait froid, et elle avait faim. Si seulement elle avait eu sa baguette avec elle. ..

Penser à cela lui fit de nouveau broyer du noir. Qu'elle idiote elle était, se faire voler sa baguette en pleine rue, à l'arrachée. Elle, qui jadis était un auror plein d'avenir. Tonks se glissa un peu plus dans le renfoncement de la cabane en bois, pour tenter de garder un peu de chaleur. Désormais, il lui faudrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain, pour se rendre à pied jusqu'à la gare et rallier Londres en train. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle envisageait pour rentrer sans magie.

Énervée contre elle-même la jeune femme se renfrogna encore un peu plus : elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette mission. Depuis que son pouvoir de métamorphose s'étiolait, elle avait conscience que chaque mission devenait un véritable danger pour elle. Elle était maladroite, et pouvait se faire repérer à tout instant. Ses capacités de tapinois ne lui étaient plus d'aucune aide désormais. Elle perdait de la valeur. C'était l'idée qui lui revenait souvent dans la tête ces derniers temps. Elle perdait toute valeur aux yeux de l'Ordre, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus ramener d'informations fiables. Elle peinait déjà à survivre au rythme que lui imposait le ministère, alors chercher à jouer double jeu... Dans son état, c'était illusoire ! C'était ce que n'arrêtait pas de lui dire Molly, chaque fois qu'elle passait au quartier général.

La jeune femme aux cheveux gris et au teint blafard fit glisser sa tête entre ses bras, repliés sur ses genoux.

Aux yeux de ses proches, elle devenait invisible. Bien sûr, ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, Dumbledore, Shakelbolt, Maugrey... Même Remus.

Tonks retint un gémissement entre ses lèvres.

Il ne fallait pas penser à Remus. Pas ce soir, alors qu'il lui restait plusieurs heures à attendre avant de pouvoir rentrer faire son rapport ridicule, où elle avouerait s'être fait voler sa baguette par un sorcier à peine majeur qui trafiquait des articles de potions frelatés. De la contrebande de potionniste, voilà ce à quoi elle en était rendue. Et même ça, elle n'arrivait pas à le traîter correctement. Elle était devenue d'un pathétique ! Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle...

Tonks avala sa salive avec difficulté. Penser à Remus lui faisait du mal. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrête.Ça en devenait ridicule.

Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir encore une fois l'enchaînement des évènements derrière ses paupières clauses.

Il y a avait eu ce jour gris, peut après la mort de Sirius. Elle était triste. Bien sûr, qu'elle était triste son cousin était mort ! Mais déjà, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait su qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Elle connaissait Sirius depuis un an à peine. Elle était encore une petite fille lorsqu'il avait été envoyé à Azkaban, et depuis, elle n'avais entendu parler de lui qu'en termes plutôt péjoratifs. Il avait fallu qu'elle se batte à ses cotés au sein de l'Ordre pour découvrir qui il était et comme elle l'appréciait. Mais aucun lien du sang, si fort soit-il, ne pouvait réparer des années d'absences, et sa tristesse avait été à l'image de l'amour sincère, mais distant qu'elle lui avait porté durant l'année écoulée.

Pourtant, il y avait eu l'autre homme. Son ami. Ce quadragénaire, mince au teint cireux, qui faisait pitié à voire les trois quarts du temps, mais dont les yeux couleurs whisky recelaient plus de douceur que ce que Tonks avait jamais vu dans le monde entier. Cet homme était la douceur même. Et l'intelligence. Son esprit était de loin le plus affuté et le plus éclairé qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de connaître. A part peut-être Dumbledore lui-même. En tout cas, La jeune fille était tombée sous le charme de ces yeux là, et de cet esprit là. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de converser, plusieurs fois, au Square Grimmaurd, avec Sirius. Et puis sans lui, plus tard. Tonks y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir. Les quelques instants volés ça et là, passés en compagnie de cet homme qui portait sur lui toute la souffrance du monde, parce qu'il était un loup garous et se détestait pour ça, ne faisait que renforcer l'attachement de la jeune femme pour lui.

Puis Sirius était mort. Elle avait vu un peu de douceur s'éteindre dans les orbes brunes, et ça lui avait fait mal. Plus que jamais, elle avait voulu rester en sa compagnie, pour le soutenir, dans ces heures sombres. Et lui rendre de son éclat. Elle avait bien cru y arriver.

Tout c'était joué un soir de juillet. Un soir d'été, et pourtant il faisait froid. Elle se sentait seule, dans cette grande maison. L'Ordre avait bougé son quartier général, le temps de s'assurer que la maison des Black ne tomberait pas aux mains de l'ennemi par la facétie d'une obscure règle de lignage. Tous s'étaient retrouvés à l'ancienne maison de Maugrey Fol Œil, mais l'homme était tellement étrange que les autres, ceux qui ne le connaissant pas comme elle, évitaient de rester trop longtemps. Ce soir là, Maugrey était lui-même sortit en mission.

Elle s'était retrouvée seule. Du moins le croyait-elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la pièce qui tenait lieu de bibliothèque. Remus était assis là, seul, les yeux dans le vague, et une bouteille de cet alcool ambré qui faisait écho à ses yeux, à moitié vide à ses côtés.

Remus avait levé le regard à son entré. Un fin sourire avait ourlé ses fines lèvres. D'un geste de la main, il lui avait montré le fauteuil vide à se côtés. Sans attendre qu'il renouvelle l'invitation, Tonks s'était joint à lui. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, cette nuit là. Ils avaient beaucoup bu, en revanche. Pas au point d'en être malade, mais certainement assez pour perdre quelques degrés d'inhibition. C'était ce qui avait mené Tonks à devenir plus entreprenante, et à faire glisser ses doigts le long du bras du loup-garous. Les orbes brunes s'étaient fixées sur elle, pas même surprises, et sa main calleuse était allé rejoindre la sienne dans un ballet sensuel et silencieux. Tonks avait sourie, Remus avait plissé le coin de ses lèvres. Puis il l'avait attirée à lui, et s'était laissé aller à la serrer contre lui, son visage au creux de son cou. Il avait eu besoin de sentir la vie contre lui. De se sentir vivant. C'est du moins ce que Tonks avait compris.

Puis il avait laissé ses lèvres glisser le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres à elle, et doucement, il l'avait embrassé. Le feu aux joues, Tonks s'était laissée faire. Puis, dans un sursaut d'audace, elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres dans une invite explicite, et avait laissé le baiser s'approfondir. Son corps avait trouvé de lui–même une posture confortable, lové contre celui de l'homme, dans le fauteuil, une douce chaleur se répandant entre eux. Une caresse de Remus le long de sa hanche avait soudain réveillé le feu qui se cachait en elle. Le baissé s'était fait plus sensuel, au fur et à mesure que le brasier s'intensifiait. Puis ils s'étaient laissé enflammer, s'étaient consumés mutuellement, à même le tapis de la bibliothèque, dans cette grande maison froide et vide.

Ils s'étaient brûlés les ailes.

Tonks étouffa un sanglot, sa tête appuyée contre le bois du mur. Ce souvenir la brulait, encore aujourd'hui. Après cette nuit, leur relation avait complètement changé. Remus était soudain devenu distant. Il lui avait expliqué, bien sûr, qu'il était un loup-garous, qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il était trop gentleman pour disparaître au petit matin sans un mot, mais le mal était fait. Car pour Tonks, tous ces mots ne voulaient strictement rien dire. Et si lui pouvait se résoudre à vivre sans elle, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Chaque jours qui amenait son lots de catastrophes et de disparition la rapprochait un peu plus du jour de leur mort à tous, et savoir qu'elle vivrai ses derniers instants en se languissant d'un homme qui avait eu trop peur pour oser la garder près de lui, lui retournait l'estomac.

Peut importe le feu, quand on cherche à étouffer la braise.

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Et au milieu de tout ce maelstrom de sentiments, la voix de son père se fit entendre dans un coin de sa tête. Elle l'entendit clairement reprendre les mots de cette auteur moldue, qui avait bercés son adolescence :

« Aimer sans être aimé, c'est comme allumer une cigarette avec une allumette déjà éteinte. » ( _George Sand)_


	12. A la postérité

_Hey hey hey. Me revoici, non pas pour pour le Prix de la Liberté, veuillez m'en excuser, mais pour la 87ème nuit du Fof. - On va dire que ce sont des RTTs fictionesque. Bref, me voici de nouveau sur du Harry Potter, pour le thème "Traître"._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A la postérité**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _« Si votre obstination à fermer les yeux vous mène aussi loin, Cornelius, reprit Dumbledore, nous avons atteint la croisée des chemins. Vous agirez comme vous le jugerez bon. Et moi aussi, j'agirai comme je le jugerai bon._ »

 _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_

Ces mots tournaient encore et encore dans l'esprit de Cornelius. Un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait eu ces mots avec Dumbledore. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

A l'issue du tournoi, ce garçon aberrant était sortit du labyrinthe magique en cirant à qui voulait l'entendre que Celui-dont-on-ne-dont-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour. Non sens ! Cornelius se souvenait des sentiments qui l'avaient étreint ce jour là.

La peur d'abord. Cornelius avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez craintif. Lui-même se définissait comme prudent. Et de la prudence, dieu sait qu'il en fallait pour atteindre les plus hautes fonctions. De la prudence dans ses choix, dans ses fréquentations. Anticiper les points où on pourrait trouver à redire, et cacher le scandales bien profondément, là où personne ne viendrait jamais les déterré. C'était la base de son métier. Mais la peur qui l'avait étreint ce soir là avait été au-delà de tout.

Cornelius se souvenait très bien de ce que c'était, avant que le garçon Potter ne fasse disparaître le mage noir. Il s'en souvenait d'autant plus qu'il avait été élu au poste de premier ministre, justement parce qu'en désespoir de cause, il ne restait plus que lui sur la scène politique, durant ces heures sombres, et qu'on ne lui avait accordé qu'une confiance par défaut pour évincer cette menace. Et lorsque le fils Potter était venu à bout du mage, et que la menace avait été écartée, toute l'allégresse et la joie de vivre qui en avait résulté lui avait servi à se faire réélire, non pas une mais trois fois au poste de ministre. Il avait été le ministre d'après, celui avec qui la lumière était revenue. Il avait été l'homme de la résurrection. Le De Gaulle du monde de la magie.

Alors évidemment, la simple idée de devoir faire marche arrière, de devoir dire non à toutes ces années de pouvoir, pour retourner à ces heures sombres, où il savait qu'à coup sûr, son poste lui serait retiré... non. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Quant Dumbledore lui avait annoncé cette horrible nouvelle, Cornelius n'avait pas pu faire face à toute cette peur, toute cette noirceur qui l'avait envahi. Il avait dit non. Tout simplement. Il avait refusé l'évidence. Et le mal était partit de là.

Tout s'était enchaîné. A la manière d'un cancer insidieux, dont on lui aurait fait l'annonce en lui avouant qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre, cette nouvelle avait court-circuité ses capacités d'adaptation, qui lui avait pourtant permis de se retourner en politique maintes et maintes fois.

Il avait plongé dans le déni. Il avait refusé, tout simplement, de croire les élucubrations d'un gamin de quinze ans, qui venait tout juste de tricher pour se faire accepter dans une compétition qui n'était même pas de son âge, qui plus est!

Bien sûr, une petite voix au fond de lui avait murmuré que, quand même, ce garçon avait ramené un _cadavre_...

Mais Fudge avait simplement secoué la tête et chassé cette voix. Ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la colère. Dévastatrice. Il était évident que tout ça, c'était la faute de Dumbledore. Certes le garçon était fragile et probablement complètement à côté de son chapeau, mais celui qui en profitait, celui dont le blason se redorait au fur et à mesure que les gens croyaient à ces inepties, c'était Dumbledore. Il suffisait toujours de voir à qui profitait le crime. Dumbledore, le si bon Dumbledore, le directeur un peu fou d'une simple école. Bien sûr que le vieillard s'était lassé de ce rôle. Des années qu'il lui dispensait ses fameux conseils, il devait en avoir marre d'être dans l'ombre. Il voulait de la lumière. Qui aurait pu lui en couloir ? Certainement pas lui. Mais voilà, il était fermement attaché à son fauteuil, et certainement pas près à le lui céder. Il avait donc riposté, de toute sa force et de tout sa perniciosité. Muselage de la presse, espionnage de l'autre camp, ingérence... Il n'avait connu aucune limite. Le pouvoir n'avait pas de prix.

Mais la vérité avait fini par lui éclater au visage, lors de cette de juin – Pourquoi les catastrophes arrivaient-elles toujours en juin d'ailleurs ?- où il avait débarqué en pyjama et bonnet de nuit au milieu de son si beau ministère pour constater qu'une bande de névrosée, qui s'avéreraient plus tard être des résistants, avaient saccagé, et qu'un mage noir se trouvait au milieu de son hall ! SON hall ! Dans SON ministère ! Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Face à cette abomination, il n'avait plus eu le choix que de reconnaitre son erreur. Mais ô combien cela lui en avait coûté !

Après la colère était venu le marchandage. A coup d'échange avec Dumbledore et de rendez-vous avec les membres du Magenmagot. Il avait tout essayé, toutes les ficelles qu'il connaissait étaient bonne à prendre, pour pouvoir garder son fauteuil, encore un peu.

Pourtant, cela n'avait pas suffit. On l'avait destitué. La lettre qui reposait à présent sur ses genoux lui annonçait la finalité du vote. Il n'était plus ministre de la magie, et on le priait ardemment de faire place à son successeur, Rufus Scrimgeour, pour que la passation se face dans les meilleures conditions. Ce crétin de Scrimgeour, qui faisait de la politique comme on abat un mur, à grand coup de marteau. Cette brute...

Cornelius sera compulsivement le parchemin dans sa main. Il fallait qu'il accepte. Pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, il ne lui restait plus qu'une phase, l'acceptation. C'était de loin la plus difficile.

Le désormais ex-ministre se leva comme un vieillard fourbu et se dirigea vers sa cheminée de fonction. Dans le vase Ming qui l'ornait, il se saisit d'une pincée de poudre verte. Il allait devoir commencer par l'autre ministre. Celui du 10 Dawning Street... Il avala douloureusement sa salive, et jetant un coup d'œil à son fauteuil, refit une dernière fois le chemin des douze derniers mois dans son esprit. Il avait tout fait pour le conserver.

Parce qu'au fond de lui, il en restait persuadé, dans la vie, _il n'y avait que le pouvoir, et ceux qui était trop faibles pour le conquérir_. Il savait que beaucoup trouveraient cette pensée dure, aussi la gardait-il pour lui.

Mais en son fort intérieur, une question persistait. Est-ce que, plus tard, il laisserait l'image d'un homme qui avait dirigé la création d'une époque fastueuse, ou celle d'un homme qui s'était fourvoyé pour un peu de pouvoir ? Passerait-il à la postérité comme un De Gaulle ou un Pétain ? Resterait-il dans l'histoire parmi les héros, ou bien les traîtres ?

.

.

.

* * *

Alors, réussi ou pas, ce thème, selon vous? Je reste mitigée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire des parallèles avec des persos de notre histoire... Bonne idée ou fausse bonne idée?

SM


	13. Slosov

_Alors j'annonce tout de suite, si vous cherchez le mot genre dans ce texte, vous ne le trouverez pas. Je me suis inspirée de l'expression « se donner un genre », « faire genre ». Dans ce sens là, ce mot se traduit en russe par « slosov ». (Je vous fait grâce du cyrillique.)  
_

* * *

 **Thème:** Genre

 **Fandom:** Yuri On ice

 **Contexte:** Episode 10, Otabek aperçoit Yurio qui cherche à échapper à ses groupies...

* * *

.

.

.

 **Slosov**

.

.

.

Au loin, la silhouette blonde s'engouffre dans la porte cochère et disparait. Otabek plisse les yeux. Cette allure, cette stature, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Un sourire incertain frôle ses lèvres. Si seulement... Mais l'oserait-il ? Loin dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, une scène se joue.

Il a quatorze ans, mais il est déjà bien charpenté. Plus grand que tous les autres garçons présents, plus vieux aussi. Ses épaules sont plus larges, sa statures plus ferme. Contrairement aux autres jeunes russophones qui ont eu la chance de pouvoir intégrer le stage de Yakov Feltsman, sa musculature est déjà bien avancée pour son âge, et sa souplesse s'en ressent déjà. Engoncé dans son académique, il tire sur sa jambe récalcitrante, en pointe, les bras alignés, le front en sueur. Et contrairement aux autres, pour qui cet exercice frôle la promenade de santé, il peine à élever sa jambe à la perpendiculaire. Il est musculeux, pas gracieux. Il le savait déjà, bien sûr, Seosong Nim Yi le lui a déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, qu'il ne pourrait jamais prétendre à faire les mêmes choses que les autres. Pourtant il n'en a jamais autant pris conscience qu'aujourd'hui. Son cœur lui pèse, dans sa poitrine, et il serre les dents. Il l'a déjà ressentit, ce sentiment d'impuissance mêlé de honte. Une fois, il y a si longtemps. C'était lors de sa première compétition, à l'âge de cinq ans. Une chute sur un salchow, une seconde d'hésitation sur un simple petite pirouette, et il avait pris conscience qu'il ne gagnerait pas, et qu'il ne ferait la fierté de personne. Cette rancœur, ce goût amer dans sa bouche il le connait déjà. Il sait aussi de quelle manière y remédier. Serrer les dents, s'entraîner plus, plus longtemps. Il est plus fort, de par sa taille, mais part son mental aussi. Aucun des fils à papa alignés là devant le miroir n'a donné le quart de ce qu'il a fait pour en arriver là et il le sait. Otabek entrouvre les lèvres et inspire. L'air entre dans ses poumons, glisse dans son sang, irrigue ses organes. Déjà la peur refoule, submergée par la rage de vaincre. Le combat, Otabek le connait, il en a fait un allié précieux avec les années. Il serre les dents, ravale sa hargne et étire encore la jambe, plus haut, toujours plus haut, et relève la tête avec fierté.

C'est à cet instant qu'il le voie. C'est peut-être le garçon le plus jeune du groupe, le plus frêle. Et peut-être même l'enfant le plus mince qu'Otabek ai jamais vu. Une grâce toute féminine anime ce visage angélique de jeune premier, alors que sa jambe s'étend dans un angle droit parfait, son pied en pointe et son corps entier gainé avec une déconcertante facilité. Mais son regard exprime tout autre chose. Derrière la supériorité, il dit la rage, la lutte, la discipline. Les dents serrées parlent du temps qu'il a fallu pour obtenir ce résultats, les privations. La faim peut-être ? Ce regarde là, cette bouche là racontent la vie, la vrai, celle qui prive, qui opprime, qui lacère, et qui n'autorise que les meilleurs à se relever.

Le garçon le regarde sans le voir, et Otaek sent sa pomme d'Adam descendre dans sa gorge. Très bien. Un jour, ces yeux là le regarderont pour ce qu'il est, son reflet. Une âme taillée dans le même bois, coulée dans le même métal. Et ils le verront. Otabek s'en fait la promesse.

La scène s'efface et Otabek rajuste ses lunettes de soleil. La dureté qu'il avait dans l'âme, il l'a étalé partout autour de lui, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse plus l'ignorer. C'est un dur à cuire, un coriace, un bosseur, tout le monde le sait désormais. Partout où il passe, il inspire la crainte, parce qu'on sait qu'il atteint toujours ses objectifs. Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il fait partit des meilleurs aujourd'hui. Alors, il est temps que ces yeux le voient, enfin.

D'une pression sur le guidon, il fait vrombir son moteur et pousse sa moto en avant. Un jet de pierre, une fraction de seconde, et il a pris sa décision. Il ne cherche pas à réfléchir, cette fois, sinon, il sait déjà qu'il fera machine arrière. Otabek freine d'un coup, son pneu arrière dérape légèrement et son pied se pose en pivot. D'un geste souple, il ouvre son coffre arrière, et sort un casque.

En face de lui, Yuri Plisetsky reste interloqué.

\- Monte, lui lance-t-il de sa voix grave, en relevant ses lunettes noires, lui lançant au passage l'un de ses regards hautain dont il a apprit à user. Pas facile de faire tomber le masque, lui-même s'en rend compte.

\- Toi ? Répondit Yuri en reconnaissant son adversaire.

Au bout de la rue, les groupies de Yuri se font entendre. Le regard du blond fait un rapide va-et-vient entre la rue et la moto. Le calcul est simple, il n'a plus vraiment le choix. Il attrape au vol le casque que lui lance le jeune Kazakh.

\- Tu viens ou pas, le relance Otabek, d'un ton plus doux cette fois.

L'éternelle colère dans les yeux de Yuri semble disparaitre, tandis qu'il s'installe derrière son adversaire. Peut-être que lui aussi parviendra à laisser tomber les apparences.


	14. C'est toujours la même chose

Cette histoire, même si elle en diffère par certains éléments, s'inspire allègrement d'une autre histoire, The B-Team, écrite par Artoung, et visible sur le site Manyfics. Je rends à César ce qui appartient à César.

* * *

 **Thème:** Atmosphère

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Contexte:** Ron travaille depuis deux ans comme chef d'équipe au Bureau des Aurors. Il a sous sa responsabilité deux Aurors que tout oppose: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Ces deux derniers se cherchent sans cesse, nuisant fortement à l'atmosphère de travail que Ron cherche a créer. Jusqu'à ce fameux matin...

* * *

.

.

.

 **C'est toujours la même chose**

.

.

.

C'est toujours la même chose.

Quand Harry passe la porte du bureau, un quart d'heure avant l'heure d'embauche, Ron l'accueil d'un grand sourire. Et parfois d'une claque dans le dos. Ils se posent tous les deux sur le coin du bureau de Malfoy, à côté de la machine à café, et s'accorde le petit plaisir de se servir de l'engin moldu pour se faire couler une tasse du breuvage amer et fumant dont ils sont tous les deux dépendants. Quatre doses de café torréfié maison, de l'arabica, avec un soupçon de café congolais, et une dose de café aromatisé à la vanille bourbon, pour l'odeur. Un régal.

Aucune journée ne saurait commencer sans ce rituel.

Harry pousse allègrement une ou deux piles des dossiers parfaitement alignés par son collègue la veille et s'installe, sans aucune considération pour les tâches de café ou le bazar qu'il pourrait mettre, et Ron ferme les yeux.

Puis l'Auror roux s'absente dans le vestiaire, le temps d'enfiler sa robe de travail.

Quand il revient, le bureau a toujours la même apparence, mais il sait que les tasses de café froid ont disparues, et que dans le support de la machine, il n'y a plus qu'une demi-dose d'un café infâme acheté au rabais dans un magasin moldu que Harry appelle Noz.

Et Malfoy est occupé à retrier ses dossiers comme ils étaient la veille, en silence, avant de s'assoir.

Depuis deux ans, c'est toujours la même chose.

Depuis qu'en tant que chef de service, il a recruté Malfoy pour remplacer son ancien collègue partit en retraite. Il sait pourquoi il l'a fait.

Malfoy était le meilleur, sortit major de leur promotion à l'Ecole des Aurors, maître en poison et en maléfices de niveau 5, le roi des malédictions en tout genre et surtout, même qi ce n'est pas officiel, le jeune homme blond possède une profonde connaissance de tous ce qui relève de la magie noire. Bien plus affinée que ce qu'une école ne délivrera jamais comme enseignement.

Ron sait pourquoi il l'a recruté.

Pour améliorer le taux de service de son équipe. Et pourtant, depuis deux ans, celle-ci n'a jamais été aussi basse. Et là aussi, Ron sait pourquoi. En tant que chef de service, qui travaille dans le même bureau que ses subalternes, il ne peut pas décemment ignorer cette atmosphère pesante qui règne au sein de son équipe. Mais il ferme les yeux. Pire, il a choisi depuis deux ans maintenant d'ignorer le malaise de sa dernière recrue, pour se faire pardonner auprès de son meilleur ami. Quand on mêle travail et sentiments...

Quand il a recruté Malfoy, il n'ignorait rien de l'animosité qui régnait toujours entre lui et Harry. Une animosité qu'il ne s'était jamais franchement expliqué. Après tout, la guerre était fini, et si Malfoy à dix huit ans s'était révélé un pleutre, des années plus tard, il avait tourné la page et fait ses preuves pour devenir ce qu'il était. Il avait même mis sa rancœur de côté pour postuler dans un service ou il savait que le grand Harry Potter officiait.

Mais pas Harry. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais fait la part des choses.

Hermione dit souvent que certaines choses ne peuvent pas changer. Et après, elle a coutume de faire ce petit sourire étrange que Ron n'a jamais compris. Alors il l'embrasse, parce qu'on a beau dire, mais Ron n'aime pas ces instants où il ne comprend pas sa femme, et il préfère largement profiter de sa chaleur humaine que de ses sourires sibyllins.

Depuis deux ans donc, c'est toujours la même chose.

Le service travaille dans une ambiance froide au mieux, polaire souvent. Harry à son bureau, lance régulièrement des vannes à Ron sur le mode « private joke », signifiant bien à Malfoy qu'il ne fait pas partit de l'équipe. Et Ron sourie, avec une crispation dans la mâchoire, tandis que Malfoy reste impassible. Le jeune Auror ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard d'excuses, ou une remarque agréable pour se faire pardonner, pendant que Harry renifle à côté de lui.

Et quand, en plus des auditions de témoins et des interrogatoires, ils sont amenés à enquêter sur le terrain, Ron se trouve invariablement dans une situation qui lui impose de scinder son équipe en deux, tant il est impossible de faire travailler ces deux là ensemble.

Au début Ron a cru que cela passerait, et qu'avec le temps, les deux hommes réussiraient à mettre leurs griefs de côté, mais seul Malfoy a su faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens, et cela n'a absolument pas porté ses fruits. Et la période d'essai du jeune Auror blond est passée, l'incluant d'office dans l'équipe.

Plus d'une fois depuis deux ans, Ron s'est demandé pour quoi le jeune homme n'a pas demandé à changer de service, ou pire, de ville, pour être libéré de la présence désastreuse de son meilleur ami. Mais Draco Malfoy tient bon, malgré tout. Et chaque jour, invariablement, il boit sa tasse de café au goût abject sous le regard sans équivoque de Harry, puis il se plonge dans son travail en silence.

De la même manière, chaque midi, c'est toujours la même chose.

Lorsque Harry et Ron s'éclipsent pour aller manger en duo, Harry prend un malin plaisir à montrer combien Malfoy ne mérite pas de compagnie pour ses repas qu'il prend en vitesse et en solitaire sur un coin de son bureau.

Et si d'aventures un évènement vient rythmer la vie du Bureau des Aurors, Harry fait tous son possible pour que Malfoy en soit exclu. Et quelque part Ron se fait la réflexion que l'autre homme ne fait rien pour chercher à remédier à la situation. Il se contente de faire ce qu'il a à faire seul et en silence. Mais plus le temps passe et plus Ron se rend compte que l'ex-mangemort ne mérite définitivement pas cela.

Les enquêtes qu'il mène en solo, les rapports qu'il rend, les conclusions qu'il tire, tout son travail est impeccable. D'humeur toujours égale, il est pour Ron l'employé modèle. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Comment donner raison à son meilleur ami quand celui qui aurait du être leur pire ennemi se comporte de la sorte ? Alors bien sûr, il reste Mafoy, et si d'aventures Harry attise trop les braises, Draco ne prend pas de gants pour lui montre qu'il a toujours le verbe facile, ce qui agace le brun au plus haut point.

Mais malgré tout, les jours se ressemblent désespérément, s'égrenant dans une atmosphère qui tape de plus en plus sur les nerfs de Ron. Vraiment, il ne voit pas de solution à cette situation. Il ne peut définitivement pas mettre un blâme à son meilleur ami, pas plus qu'il ne souhaite perdre un élément tel que Draco Malfoy.

Alors quand, ce matin là, il constate que Harry n'est pas là à l'heure habituelle, il se dit que pour une fois, cette journée s'annonce différente. Il ne sait pas encore à quel point. Lorsque, dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme brun rentre essoufflé dans le bureau, Ron lève un sourcil.

\- Panne de réveil, maugrée Harry.

Ron accepte avec un sourire condescendant cette excuse, mais au fond de lui, il sait que son ami vient de lui mentir. Déjà parce qu'Harry n'a jamais été très bon en mensonge, et surtout parce qu'il porte encore sa chemise de la veille, celle qui arbore encore une tâche de mayonnaise sur son col. Ensuite parce qu'il n'as pas le regard vitreux de quelqu'un qui a dormi trop longtemps et n'a pas eu le temps de se réveiller, mais plutôt les cernes de celui qui n'a pas assez d'heures de sommeil à son compteur, et le visage défait qui, lorsque l'on approche la trentaine, signifie généralement que la veille à compter quelques excès. Il y a quelques années, Ron se serait moqué de lui, l'accusant d'avoir découché, mais Harry est resté célibataire depuis tellement longtemps maintenant que Ron ne dit rien. Sa dernière tentative de liaison avec Ginny, la énième, a été un tel désastre lorsque les deux ses sont séparés, que Ron préfère attendre. Quand Harry aura retrouvé un peu d'aplomb, quand sa relation deviendra un peu plus évidente, Ron se rattrapera, il s'en fait la promesse.

En bon ami, il prépare le percolateur de la machine à café, en se disant qu'avec le retard de Harry, peut-être que cette fois-ci Malfoy arrivera pour prendre son café avec eux. Mais lorsqu'il tend sa tasse à Harry, adossé contre le bureau du blond, il constate qu'étrangement, le jeune homme n'a pas mis de bazar sur le bureau de son collègue. Mieux même, il n'a pas posé sa tasse sur le sous main en dessinant un gros rond de café collant. Sa nouvelle histoire le changerait-il déjà ? Comme d'habitude, une fois sa tasse vidée et nettoyée, il laisse Harry pour passer au vestiaire serrer quelques mains et enfiler sa robe de travail. Mais étrangement, lorsqu'il revient, il entend des voix à travers la porte, qu'il connait bien. Mais elles semblent avoir une conversation civilisée, ce qui en deux ans n'est jamais arrivé.

Ron pousse la porte, mais ce qu'il aperçoit alors le fige.

Harry est debout devant le bureau de Malfoy et lui cache en partie le jeune homme blond bien calé dans son fauteuil. Tous le corps de Harry est penché en avant, ses mains posées sur le bureau. Du pousse droit, Ron le vois effleurer doucement la main de son collègue d'un geste qui ne peut définitivement pas être accidentel.

-...regrette rien, tu sais ? Au contraire, j'attendais ça depuis longtemps. avoue Harry d'une voix pleine d'émotions mêlées.

\- Je serais discret, tant que tu le reste aussi. lui répond Malfoy. Ron devine le sourire qui doit d'étirer sur son visage tandis qu'il attrape la main de Harry pour la mener vers son visage que Ron ne fait que deviner.

Aussitôt, par réflexe, Ron fait machine arrière. L'intimité de cette scène ne lui appartient pas ! Juste avant de refermer la porte, il entend le bruit d'un baiser, et son cœur bat à toute vitesse. Alors que ses jambes le lâchent, il s'appuie sur le mur derrière lui. Par Merlin !, pense-t-il seulement, et aucune réflexion plus construite ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il est sous le choc. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme d'habitude. Et Ron ne sait pas du tout s'il doit s'en réjouir.


	15. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs

Bon je l'avoue, il s'agit d'un petit coup de gueule, et je profite de ce thème pour me lâcher. Parce que la notation en patinage artistique reste un gros flou. J'en profite pour relayer les coups de gueule et les arguments de personnes aussi variées que mon chéri – total néophyte – et ma coach – plutôt très expérimentée – pour exprimer ce qu'inspire ce gros bazar. Voilà. Et toc !

* * *

 **Thème:** Valeur

 **Fandom:** Yuri On Ice

 **Contexte:** Minako regarde la finale du Grand Prix devant sa télé, seule avec sa bouteille de saké. Face à l'échec de Yuri, qui termine bon dernier, elle s'insurge à propos du système de notation des sports de glace artistiques.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs**

.

.

.

Depuis son salon, Minako fronça les sourcils. L'écran de télé diffusait la seule lumière de l'appartement, et une annonce apparaissait à l'instant sur le son d'une musique américaine à la mode. L'instant d'après, le visage défait de Yuri apparaissait.

Dernier ! Il venait de finir dernier au Grand prix !

Pourtant, sa saison avait bien démarrée. La jeune femme, en plus de l'avoir aidé par skype, en avait suivi chaque instant. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant, Yuri n'avait que difficilement réussi à dépasser les deux cents points, et il n'avait finalement donné comme impression que celle de ne s'être classé dans les six premiers que par erreur.

Minako serra les dents. En tant que professeur, et en tant qu'amie désormais, elle savait combien Yuri avait travaillé, combien de temps il avait pu consacrer au patinage, combien abnégation était devenu son deuxième prénom. Et cela ne suffisait pas.

Un instant Minako ne put retenir une larme de rage. Sur quelle base ces juges ses permettait-ils de donner une valeur au travail de toute une vie, et surtout, sur quelle base s'appuyaient-ils ? Certes, on avait mis fin à un système de notation un peu simpliste qui permettait à n'importe quel juge de noter n'importe quelle chorégraphie de manière totalement arbitraire sans pour autant être inquiété pour cela mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ?

Ce nouveau système était incompréhensible. Des points avaient été attribués par nombre d'éléments, avec des variables tellement hautes qu'obtenir un ex-æquo relevait de l'incongru. On avait également attribué des points en plus ou en moins pour améliorer la notation de base et rendre une meilleur notion de la performance. On avait également différencié les notations technique, chorégraphique, et artistique afin de tenir compte du plus de paramètre qui entrait en ligne de compte, et pourtant, du point de vue de Minako, on était encore loin de la perfection.

Les thèmes pour commencer, lui posaient un problème. Chacun réalisait un exercice chorégraphique en se basant sur des éléments imposés, et en cela, donnait une base de jugement substantielle à leurs examinateurs. Mais pour autant, le programme libre restait une grosse aberration aux yeux de la danseuse professionnelle qu'elle était. Comment pouvait-on juger de plusieurs travaux réalisés sur des thèmes différents, avec des musiques différentes et des éléments différents. Plus d'imposés, dans le thème ou les éléments, auraient permis de pouvoir comparer réellement les prestations pour ce qu'elles étaient. Et l'annonce du thème au public dès le début des évènements sportifs aurait permis une meilleure adhésion aux jugements.

Mais au-delà de ça, la note dite « artistique » restait un grand mystère pour Minako. Autant la note technique était suffisamment codifiée pour que l'on puisse juger de la performance d'un patineur, autant la note artistique relevait de tellement de paramètre interdépendants les uns des autres qu'attribuer un sens à tout cela confinait au mythe. Si Minako s'accordait à penser que noter simplement l'aspect technique d'une chorégraphie était une grossière erreur, et que la performance d'un danseur était liée autant à sa technique qu'à son expressivité et à son interprétation, il n'en restait pas moins que les critères de notation de cet aspect restait très emprunt de subjectivité. Une subjectivité qui, selon elle, n'avait pas sa place dans le sport professionnel.

Alors bien sur, avec une directive de désistement selon les pays et les partis pris des juges, on arrivait à limiter en théorie la triche. Et si le tirage au sort des notes prises en comptes parmi le panel de juge sélectionné au départ devait permettre une meilleure protection contre le trafic d'influence dans le sport, il n'en restait pas moins que ce système était hautement perfectible.

D'énervement, Minako renversa sa bouteille de saké. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de défaitisme s'empara d'elle, et elle éteignit le poste de télévision d'une geste rageur. A quand bien même des juges avaient décidé de la valeur de son poulain, elle était bien décidée à l'attendre de pied ferme pour son retour au Japon, qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Et quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle s'assurerait qu'il n'abandonne pas sa carrière de si tôt !


End file.
